Mystery Swan
by Silence Means Everything
Summary: Who is she? Whats wrong with her? She is Edwards 'Mystery Swan'. Will he find out her secrets? .ALLHUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to say thank you for clicking my story and I am hoping you will enjoy it, **

_Edward has been living in forks all his life with his friends: Alice, Jasper and Emmett  
One day Edward and Alice are out shopping. Edward sees a girl across the food court his __**'Brown-Eyed girl'**__ which he soon learns is chief's daughter. She turns into his __**Mystery Swan **__he has never liked a girl before, not in the way he liked her.__** All Human **_

**Have a read, I hope you enjoy it.  
I love reviews.  
**

**I do not any of the characters, or the story line. They belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

  
**

It was a lazy afternoon, when Alice dragged me along with her to go shopping, we were at the fifth. I had tried all the excuses my feet hurt, my arms hurt, I'm hungry... However, nothing was working she was determined.

Alice and I had been best friends since the second grade; she was the first kid to share her lunch with me. Ever since that we have been close.

I loved Alice and all, but I could not stand her fetish for shopping, all day long these trips would go. Once the shops were open for a twenty four hour_shopathon_ now that was hell, we stayed for the whole twenty four hours, plus sat in line and waited for the shops to re-open at midday. That was where we slept in a small tent...

I am never going to do that again!

I looked around my surroundings and found myself in another shop, where Alice was now trying on clothes. Spinning and twirling around in each skirt to make sure they had the right twirl... I don't get it either, but she seems to.

Alice and I both go to the local high school in Forks; it's a small, wet rainy town, but its home I guess. I have always lived in Forks, with my mother Elizabeth Masen and younger brother Harry. We live in a small cottage not far from town.

"Eddie?" laughed Alice, she knew I hated this

"Huh?" I said as I looked up at her

"Have you even been listening to me this whole time!" She said with a little anger in her voice.

I knew it wasn't safe to make Alice angry

"I'm sorry, what were you saying"

"Honestly, Does this make me look fat?" she asked.

See nothing made Alice look fat; she was four ft ten and skinny. She looked like a pixie with her with a graceful walk and hair that is short, spiky, and black.

"No, Alice you do not look fat" I said with a weary voice

"Good" she said as she went back into the changing rooms to get changed back into her original clothes

I waited outside; the girls in the shop were all staring at me. I was used to this, not blowing my own horn, but I was gorgeous. As Alice walked out I put my arm around her and we began to walk, I directed her to the food court. I was in need of food if she expected me to go any further I would need food and caffeine.

We sat down and began to eat. I was looking around taking in my surroundings. There three tables over, was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she had pale-skinned with brown hair and eyes, and a heart shaped face. A wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and then a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin, her lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and straighter than they are arched.

Yet she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she drew me in.

Alice saw me staring and giggled

"Edward Masen having a crush" she giggled

"What?" I said as I looked away from the girl

"Edward, I've know you for years and I've never seen you look at any girl like that, go talk to her" she said

"But..." I began

"No, buts get your ass over there and talk to her" she giggled

I rolled my eyes and began to walk over to the girl

I arrived at the table, after going through many angry shoppers and crowds. When I arrived the table was empty. The girl was gone; I moved my head around looking in every direction she was nowhere to be seen.

I walked back to Alice.

"Oh, well better luck next time?" she said with a half-hearted smile

"Yeah" I said

"Forks is small, you bound to see her again" Alice said trying to make me feel better "How about we go into the music store"

She knew this is the place I wanted to go; I shrugged and got up from the table

We entered the music store and my eyes lit up... The new album I had requested was there, the girl at the desk was waving it at me. The people who worked in the store knew me, almost more than the people who work at the shops Alice goes to.

I moved over to the desk and bought it

My thoughts changed to the album and slowly the brown-eyed girl was pushed to the back of my brain

After awhile Alice began to complain about her feet hurting.

I drove her home. This took awhile taking all the shopping bags out the car, it was lucky Alice's family were loaded otherwise she wouldn't be able to shop every 2-3 days.

I thought it may be best to drive the long way home, so I could listen to my album in peace, without my little brother barging in. I was driving, taking even longer, turning around, missing my house and kept driving as the music washed over me.

I looked outside to see a red truck, I laughed at it. It looked like it was about the fall to pieces. I looked inside the truck to see who would be driving it...

There was the brown-eyed girl!

I couldn't help myself, I followed her. I saw her pull up the chief's drive way

She must be the daughter that he has been bragging about for the last month who is coming to live with him for a while. I didn't notice, but I had stopped the car and I had open to the door and was half way across the road.

I watched as she walked into the house, Charlie's big grin across his face.

I quickly jumped back into my car and began to drive home. When I arrived I was bombarded with questions by my little brother. Ignoring them all I went upstairs to my room, shutting the door in his face

Outside the door I could hear him yelling at me, it was all muffled. I sat there looking out my window thinking about the girl, how she affected me, why did she. I have never been affected by a girl like this before, I see girls all the time. I never find myself attracted to them, I guess some are 'cute' or 'hot' but they never interested me like this girl does.

I must find out her name. I knew her last name was Swan, because her father was chief swan however, what if she had chosen her mother's name instead.

Thoughts, questions went through my mind until I feel asleep.

When I awoke, I realised I was still dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday...and surprisingly I was wearing shoes.

I quickly stripped off and jumped into the shower. I walked out the bathroom in a towel, and into my bedroom to find my little brother rifling through my stuff

"OI!" I screamed, he jumped almost four feet. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM" I continued

"Sorry Eddie, I was looking for something" he said awkwardly.

"GET OUT!" I yelled

"EDWARD BE NICE TO YOUR BROTHER" my mother screamed from down stairs

I rolled my eyes, why did I always have to be nice to my brother? I mean like he can come and annoy me but when I tell him to fuck off its 'Edward stop being rude' all that shit. GAHH! I hate younger siblings

I locked my room as I got changed into some clothes.

Today was another day of school.

I remembered that my _mystery Swan_ would be there.

I quickly ran out to my car, and began to get in when I heard a familiar voice behind me

"Edward, mum says you're driving me" said Harry as he jumped in the front seat.

Great, this was going to be fun; I get to listen to his hilarious jokes, and his girl problems.

My brother is a Man-Whore

Well he likes to think he is. Really most of them just go out with him because they are despite. But never tell that to him, you'd crush him... maybe I will and evil grin crossed my face

"Edward what are you thinking about" came the annoying voice next to me

"Nothing, which worries you" I smiled

The drive to school seemed longer, maybe because I had Harry blabbing in my ear or maybe it was because I was hoping to see my _mystery swan _girl.

We finally arrived, which felt like hours.

Harry jumped out the car and ran over to a group of giggling girls.

I rolled my eyes and got out, locking the car.

I looked around the car park, looking for the beat up truck,

I saw it finally, in the back of the car park.

"YESSS!" I said

"Woah, what was that for?" said a familiar voice; I knew it must be Emmett

"Oh, nothing" I said awkwardly

Alice came up behind us her arms around Jaspers waist and his around her neck, and she said: "I know" and gave me a wink

The boys looked at her

"TELL TELL!" they all yelled at her.

"Well, yesterday when we went shopping together, you know because you were all _sick _we saw this girl in the mall, and Edward well. I think he likes her"

Emmett burst out laughing "Oh, thank god I was beginning to think you were gay"

I laughed; many people have asked me that question.

I ventured into the school, looking searching for the girl

However it was time for my lesson to begin,

* * *

**See, I hope you enjoyed that. Now I would love to hear your comments on the chapter, please review it and tell me.**

**Thank you. **

**Kayle **

** Now see the button there, well on it, it says:****_  
Review this chapter/story_  
Click it and tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, you have chosen to go to my next chapter, I am very happy you have decided this.  
I really enjoy writing, and I'm hoping that I am good at it. **

**Have a read, I hope you enjoy it.  
I love reviews.**

**I do not any of the characters, or the story line. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**[Edited]  


* * *

  
**

I walked into my first lesson, biology. I sat down at my usual table by myself.

I was looking out the window, thinking to myself_._ I jumped when a bag hit the floor full of books next to me.

I slowly looked over to see who had chosen to sit next to me, my eyes widen when I saw her, and she was there my _Mystery Swan._

I felt her eye's trace over me, as I looked at her a little stunned.

I moved myself over to the edge of the table and kept my eyes straight ahead, trying to control myself.

Every so often my eyes would flicker to her, to find her sitting and watching the teacher. I felt her eyes on me every so often but when I looked back at her she wasn't looking, I kept feeling like I imagined it.

How this made me want to reach out to her, did she know the effect she has on me. Is she doing this on purpose, teasing me?

I watched the clock out of the corner of my eye, seeing there was only two minutes until the bell I packed up my books. Waiting, ready to leave,

The minute hand stroked the 12, Lesson was over I got up as I was walking to the door just as the bell rang.

Before I left I turned to see my M_ystery Swan_ sitting there a little hurt and confused.

I didn't stop. I had to speak to Alice. What would she make of this?

"Alice!" I cried as I saw her walking out of her class

She stopped and turned around and looked at me and I continued "I saw her, my _swan _she is in my Biology class!"

"Did you talk to her?" Alice asked

"No..." I answered

Alice shook her head and walked to her locker, which Jasper was waiting at for her. Jasper and Alice started going out a few months ago, it was a little awkward at first. But when you saw how they loved each other, the fear the questioning disappeared.

I walked with them to the cafeteria for recess, I felt like the third wheel.

I looked around the cafeteria looking for her. There she was on a table, in the middle of the cafeteria, sitting with; Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Lauren

I don't want them to close to her; I saw how Mike watched her. I didn't want him anywhere at all near him.

Emmett noticed my gaze, "So that is the girl" this was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes" I said as I took my eyes off her for the first time since entering the cafeteria

"What is her name?" asked Jasper

"Dunno"

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing.

I turned my head back to watch her, Jessica seemed to notice. She was now whispering in her ear, and then she was looking at me

I felt a goofy smile on my face, when my Swan girl looked at me

I turned my face, to make sure she didn't notice it.

I looked up, looking threw my eyelashes and I saw her turning bright red while looking at me

How this girl, dumbfounded me, how she affected me,

I didn't realize that the bell had gone and it was time for my next lesson, I walked out the cafeteria, slowly hoping that I would happen to 'bump' into her. However, I looked around to see that she was already gone.

Annoyed, I went to my next class, which had Emmett in

At first we sat there in silence

"Edward..." he began

"Yes?" I looked up at him as I said it

"Talked to anyone yet?"

I just shook my head

The lesson went by slowly... I watched at the clock ticked by... I saw it tick backwards a few times I swear.

The bell went, I jumped out my seat, grabbing all my books, and walked to my locker. I looked down the hall to find the girl a few lockers down.

Should I? Yes I will

I slowly walked up to her, I felt her gaze on me as I walked slowly

She looked a little apprehensive about me walking towards her. My eyes fixed on her as I walked closer and closer. I heard a bang; I turned my head around to see what the commotion was. When I turned back I saw her turning around the corner...

I felt like running after her

However, I walked towards the noise, which had made me lose my gaze on my _swan _girl. The noise had come from the boys toilets... Slowly I opened the door

My eyes were wide as I saw what was happening before me. "Sorry" I said then quickly turned away.

I saw Mike walking towards the bathroom... I thought to myself should I let him. Yes I should.

"Edward" said Mike as he nodded at me.

"Mike" I said as I nodded back. I have no clue what this meant

He pushed open the door, but he didn't look away, his mouth was wide open and he was frozen...

"GET OUT FREAK"

Mike stood there, until someone had pushed him out

He would have seen what I had seen: Emmett and a girl named Rosalie...

Well, must I say more... this explains why Emmett is always 'Busy' lately?

I just trotted off to the cafeteria. I sat down next to Japer and Alice. "I found out what has been keeping Emmett busy lately"

Alice turned to me "WHAT?"

"You know that girl, Rosalie in our year" I laughed a little

"How did you find out?" Asked Japer

"Well I kind of walked in on them..." I laughed

Emmett sank into the chair next to me

Alice gave him a wink and said: "Hope you were safe"

"OH... MAN!" said Emmett annoyed "Edward you told them!"

"Yes" I laughed "Why did you want to keep it a secret?"

"No, I didn't she did" he said

Alice just burst out laughing "That bad are you"

Emmett just rolled his eyes and started to talk to Jasper

My eyes were fixed on my_ swan _girl. I watched her. She seemed not to be enjoying herself and was sitting they're quietly. I watched her move her eyes around the cafeteria. Her eyes kept flickering over to me, or this table.

I didn't drop my gaze

I sighed when the bell went; I kept my eyes on her... until I could no longer pick her out of the crowd of people

I looked around to find Jasper. He was standing there next to my locker with his gym bag in his hand

"Hurry" he said: "Coach hates it when we are late"

I quickly went into my locker and pulled out my gym bag, whipped it over my shoulder and followed Jasper off to gym

We arrived just in time, after getting changed.

The lesson was very boring, we were playing basket ball.

I don't enjoy PE; however, I am good at it.

After the lesson, we all got changed into our original clothes; spray deodorant was passed to those who didn't bring any.

I walked out the changing rooms, and to my locker to get my bag, ready to go home. I had to wait for Harry to say good-bye to his _friends _I stood there rolling my eyes as he took so long. Soon enough I got sick of waiting and grabbed the collar of his shirt, and began to pull him to the car

"Edward!" he yelled as I pulled him "STOP!"

I just ignored him, when we arrived at the car I opened the door and pushed him in. Walked over to my side and got in, But first I noticed my _swan _girl watching... great I just looked like I kidnapped some kid.

I looked straight at her and waved.

Her eyes widen then her face went the nicest shade of red, and she got into her car quickly and drove off.

I stood there,

"Edward! Hurry up!" Yelled Harry from inside the car

I quickly got in and drove, my eyes barley on the road, but on any car that drove past, hoping it would be a beat up red Chevy truck

"That new girl is hot" said Harry

I turned to look at him

"You know the one in your year, sucks all the hot girls are in your year" he continued

I looked down at him, he soon shut up. I didn't like any one to talk about her; I didn't want anyone else thinking she was hot, cute, sexy whatever. However, this was going to happen; only someone blind couldn't see what she was.

We arrived home.

Again I sat up in my room, this time I had homework to do. My thoughts started to drift off...

I looked down at my page... Utter rubbish was scribbled on it

I ripped out the page and threw it in the bin, located next to my desk

* * *

**See, I hope you enjoyed that. Now I would love to hear your comments on the chapter, please review it and tell me.**

Thank you.

**Kayle **

**Now see the button there, well on it, it says: **_**  
Review this chapter/story**_**  
Click it and tell me what you think: D**

More reviews, the more likely I want to write more. :**|D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, so you enjoyed my last two chapters to venture onto this one, that's so kind**

**Have a read, I hope you enjoy it.  
I love reviews.**

**I do not any of the characters, or the story line. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Thank you _edwardcullenlove25_ for all you support ** : D**

**[Edited]**

**

* * *

  
**

When I awoke I was still sitting at my desk

I quickly jumped into the shower.

After I was presentable I ran down stairs, to find my little brother scoffing down what looked like my breakfast, he looked up at me and shrugged, I wasn't to hungry so I didn't mind, I would have time to eat later

"Mother I have to go to school early, I need to stop at the library for an assignment" I lied

I didn't want to sit at home, and wait

When I arrived at school, I was the first student there. There were a few cars in the teacher's car park.

I sat in the warmth of the car. Letting my thoughts drift off into nothingness

I heard a knock on my window. I lost my train of thought and looked to see who it was

Jasper was standing there

I slowly got out the car, when I looked around I realized that everyone had arrived...expect one person,

I looked to the road; in the faint distance I saw a beat up red Chevy truck. This made me smile.

Jasper just shook his head and went to join Alice, who had just arrived.

I watched her drive around in circles, and then finally drove into the vacant spot next to mine. I watched her get out of the car, angry... Like a kitten who thinks it's a tiger.

"Hello my name is Edward Masen" I said, as I gave her a smile

"Isabella Swan, but Bella is fine" she said

The Italians got it right she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen, the way her sweeter was hugging her curves... was just mesmerizing. She noticed me staring, and she looked uncomfortable

I shot her another smile and asked: "How do you like Forks?"

"It is fine, I guess it's just very cold wet and rainy" she said.

"Yeah, it has that affect on most people" I laughed

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her face had a puzzled look upon it.

"I mean most people who haven't lived here all their life and come from warm places, well places not like this every day... Normally have the reaction like you just did" I smiled

"Oh... Do you get used to it?" she asked nervously

"I don't know I have always lived here. Where did you move from?" I asked

"Phoenix, Arizona"

I looked up and saw that most of the school was already inside.

I smiled at her, as we began to walk into the school. I walked with her all the way to her next lesson. She looked at me, was I suppose to tip my hat, bow, wave, hug or kiss her

I like the last one

I just waved and said goodbye and turned to walk to my own lesson. I walked in to find an annoyed Alice sitting there

Silently I sat down next to her

"Edward! Where have you been?" she asked, turning her body to look at me

"I was -Talking to Bella"

"So, you finally talked to her"

"Yes" there was a reason why Alice was mad; I was trying to think what it could be

"Edward!" she cried

"What?" I asked

"Where is your part of the assignment?"

Crap, I didn't do it... instead I had scribbled over my page

"Well....I" I began

"I knew you wouldn't do it" she rolled her eyes

"I. AM. SO. SORRY. ALICE" I said, begging her to forgive me

She rolled her eyes and just stared out the front

I closed my mind from the outside world, and began to think about Bella Swan, _my mystery swan. _

Alice was staring at me when I awoke from my 'comatose'

"Edward? Where you listening at all, to the lecture?" she asked

Crap, I wasn't

"Yes" I replied, hoping I had tricked her into believing me

"Ok then Edward what was the lecture about?"

Crap!

"Um... Fine, I wasn't listening I was thinking" I almost screamed

"Edward, I know you are new to this but please don't let her take up your world"

I looked back at her confused at this comment

The lesson went past... a few quick remarks from Alice, which I soon ignored

I walked to my locker alone. Alice had got sick of me; I didn't want to make her mad. But I couldn't get Bella off my mind it was taking everything in me just to forget her sweater.

I looked down the locker line to see her.

She looked up at me, a little startled and her face turned a beautiful shade of crimson.

I walked up to her

"Hey Bella" I said, trying to sound causal.

"Hey Edward"

"Bella, would you like to join me for lunch?" _Please say yes _

"No, I said I would meet Mike, we are going to study a little in the library for our assignment" Mike, how I hated Mike,

I remembered we had biology after lunch double... and she was my lab partner for the rest of the semester

I smiled as she walked away from me,

I walked into lunch, in a good mood. Only to be reminded of Alice's angry mood.

She glared at me as I sat down...

"Alice please don't be mad" I pleaded at her

"Edwa-"she began

"Alice, please, please, please forgive me" I said

"Edwa-"

"Oh, Alice how will you ever forgive me, my actions were so horrid"

"EDWARD!" she screamed, the whole cafeteria looked over "Edward, I have already forgiven you, as long as you do the rest of the assignment" she laughed

"Oh" I felt my face going a slightly red

I looked over to where Bella usual sat, and then I remembered she was in the library with Mike.

"Where is your _Mystery Swan_?" asked Jasper as he snickered

"Her name is Bella" I said

How I waited for the lunch bell to go, lunch to be over... and biology to begin

* * *

**So, how do you like my story?  
Tell me!  
Give me some ideas?! Suggestions? **

**Now I would love to hear your comments on the chapter, please review it and tell me.**

Thank you.

**Kayle **

**Now see the button there, well on it, it says: **_**  
Review this chapter/story**_**  
Click it and tell me what you think: D**

More reviews, the more likely I want to write more. :**|D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, so you enjoyed my last three chapters to venture onto this one, that's so kind  
you must really enjoying my story to come this far.  
**

_**I'd like to say thank you, for all those people who reviewed my story. I hope you will continue the great reviews! [Please review]**_

**Have a read, I hope you enjoy it.  
I love reviews.**

**I do not any of the characters, or the story line. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**[Edited] [Thank you Kelseyjane]

* * *

  
**

I gave up waiting for the bell to go; I took matters into my own hands.

I strolled into the classroom, a little earlier then I should have been there.

I just wanted to get ahead of my notes....

That was my story and I was keeping to it.

I watched the door. Hoping she too maybe wanted to go over her notes before the lesson. My eyes were fixed on the door. Waiting, hoping that the first person through that door would be her

I didn't move.

Finally I heard the lunch bell go to signal lunch was over

I was on the edge of my seat, when I heard steps coming closer and closer towards the door of the lab.

In walked... Mike...

Why couldn't it b-

Bella walked in the room, Mike stood there waiting for her a few tabled down

Of course they were in the library together; it would make sense for him and her to come together

Mike tried to suggest to Bella to sit down next to him, however, she stated out that the fact that his lab partner sat there, this seemed to discourage Mike.

Bella walked towards me, and my table

She sat down, as she sat her scent washed over me, freesia.

"Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon" she replied

"How was your lunch?" _please say horrible_

"It was okay"

"Get much studying done?"

"Oh, yes I got heaps done. I am now ahead in all my lessons"

"How was the help?" I asked

"Well..." she leaned her head closer... at first I thought she was going to kiss me. However, we don't get what we want all the time "to tell you the truth Mike, didn't seem to want to study" _God mike... Disgusting horny fuck head_

"Oh what did he want to do?" I asked

"He wanted to get to know me" her eyebrows raised "and he asked...." her voice trailed off. _ \_

"Did you say yes?" I asked. _Please said you told him to fuck off._

"Oh, I well said no" _Good Girl_

I smiled at her. Her checked turned that beautiful shade of crimson that I adored

I looked into her eyes.  
Looking into her eyes its killing me, all I want is her

I watched her smile.

She looked back at me, her eyes hiding something from me.

The teacher walked in,

My eyes flashed away from Bella to look at the teacher.

"Good afternoon lady and gentlemen" said the teacher "Today we will be doing blood typing"

I looked over at Bella, her eyes were wide and she looked a little nervous

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Um, yes it's just I'm not a big fan of blood" she smiled

I looked at her. My eyes fixed on her "How about you step out the classroom?"

"No, it is fine, I'll be fine" she stammered

I was a little unsure of that, how her reaction had been to the sound of blood. She didn't look like she was going to be able to survive this lesson

I looked around the class; everyone was now poking their fingers with the needle thing. I didn't know what it was called.

I heard I thud.

My eyes turned to Bella. She had fainted off her chair. I got off my own chair and ran to her, my hands clutched around her back, lifting her off the ground

"BELLLA!" I screamed

Her eyes fluttered open, then closed again

"SIR!" I yelled

The teacher came over

"Mr. Masen please take, Miss. Swan to the nurses' station" he seemed worried

Bella looked too weak to walk

The first thing that popped into my mind was to carry her.

I moved one of my hands under her knees the other her back, and slowly I lifted her off the ground.

I looked down at her as I began to walk

"EDWARD!" a voice came behind me. I turned around slowly to see who it was... None other than MIKE I rolled my eyes

"The teacher sent me out here to help you with Bella" he said, as he moved closer to me

"No, Mike go back to class. She is fine. I have her" I said

I looked down at his finger

"MIKE YOU IDIOT!" I screeched

He looked back at me confused

"You are bleeding" I said

"Yes I know"

"Why do you think Bella is like this?"

"Dunno..." _Wow this guy is a complete idiot_

"Because of the blood! Go away you're making it worse" at this, I turned around and began to walk closer to the nurses' station. Mike just stood there, watching us

I looked down at _my _Bella watching her as I walked.

Her eyes began to flutter open again

"Ed-ward?" she said, peacefully

"Yes?" I said back

She smiled up at me.

Then the look on her face, she realised what was happening

"Edward! Why? How? Am I moving?" she stuttered as she tried to move

I ignored her and continued to look down at her

"Oh My" she screeched "Edward please, put me down"

My smile disappeared, as I put her down. She sat up on the floor

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what" I asked

"For..." she didn't continue

I smiled down at her. She looked up at me and smiled

Could she? Could she like me too?  
Did she know how I felt about her?

She began to stand up; I used my hands to steady her,

She flashed me a smile

I kept my hand on her back, as we stood there

"We...Better "I began

"Edward" she began interrupting me... I didn't mind

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering" she stopped and looked at me

'What?"

"Well, a bunch of us are going to the beach at La Push and I was wondering if you wanted to come?' She looked down, as she began to talk. At the end she looked up me, slightly red

"When?" I asked

"This weekend" _Oh fuck_

"Bella... I can't, I am visiting my father..." I said, _Fucking hell I hated the man more than I already did._

"Oh" she looked down, she looked truly upset. How I hated to do this to her

"Are you feeling better?" I asked

"Huh? What?"

"You fainted..." I reminded her

"Oh, yeah I'm fine..."

"Bella...Do you want to go home?" I asked her?

"No ill be fine"

"You're sure I'll take you"

Her eyes I swear lit up as I said those words

"Oh, yeah I guess" she said

"Come" I said as I began to walk

She followed slightly behind  
we walked to the front office

"Miss?" I said to the lady at the desk

"Yes?"  
I smiled at her

"Bella, she isn't feeling well and would it be okay if she went home? I would drive her..." I said

"Bella are you okay with this?" she asked

"Yeah, that would be fine" said Bella

"Mr. Masen would that mean you will need the rest of the day off as well?"

"Yes miss" I gave the lady my most dazzling smile

"Okay then" she said as she started to fill in the paper work for us to leave

Bella moved to my side, I could feel her body move as she breathed...

I closed my eyes and listened to her every breath

I opened them up when I heard my name being called by the lady

I took the paper  
Bella and I walked out the office... Then, I realized something... My little brother

What was I meant to do... he could drive, but he didn't have his own car.

I got out my phone

And dialled his number

"Hold on a sec Bella" I said, as I lifted my phone to my ear

"Harry" I said when he answered

"What?" I heard on the other end

"Can you get your own way home?" I asked

"Of course, I am a big boy now" he laughed

At that I snapped the phone shut

Bella stood there watching me, this made me feel nervous

"Everything is okay?" she asked, her angelic voice floated over me

"Yes"

I followed her to her truck.

I couldn't stop myself I let out a laugh  
Bella turned around to glare at me

She got into the driver's seat and I hoped into the passenger

She flashed me a smile and started up the truck. The truck backfired, causing me to jump.

Bella just glared at me... daring me to make a comment

I smiled at her.  
She smiled back

We drove, awkwardly to her house.

When we arrived she said:"Oh no Edward! You... how will you get home?" she blurted out

"Its fine I will walk" I smiled, "I could use the exercise"

She looked at me...

"I'll take you home" she stuttered as she started the engine  
one look at her, you could tell she didn't really have it in her, she didn't look well again

"No, Bella it is fine..." I said I got out the car

"You sure?" she asked

"Very" I said

She too got out the car...

I walked over to her...

My hand wanting to reach out and touch her...  
Suddenly I felt her arms wrapping around me...  
My arms, were around her too,

I felt a surge of electricity flow threw me,  
this is when I knew she was the one  
the one for me  
the one that I would want her forever

After awhile we broke apart,  
I didn't want to... I wanted to hold on to her forever

She was bright scarlet when we left our embrace

"Sorry" she murmured_. Why would she say that?_

"No Bella, never be sorry for that" at this, I turned away from her, and began to walk back to school to get my car...

My trip home was long, but relaxing... I believed... She had to... she liked me. I was hoping, more than a friend.

I wouldn't see her until Monday.  
A, my weekend without her

* * *

I boarded a plane with my younger brother, and we headed to my father's house, he lived in New York

I was used to these trips I had been doing them ever two months since I was 13

Harry had only just begun these trips; he finally had forgiven my father, for what he had done to my mother.

My mother begged me to go, and I did... but I have never forgiven my father, nor will I ever will

For the weekend, I watched my dad trying to make us feel welcome...

His new girlfriend Sally... red haired... bitch!

She tried to act like our mother

My father, tried to bribe us... when we came over

This time he had bought me a new phone.

And Harry and iPod

I would never use the phone, I didn't want to remember of my father every time I looked/ used it

When we got back home I would be giving it to charity

They received every gift my father bought me

* * *

The weekend was finally over,

We arrived back in forks on Sunday night.

I rushed upstairs, and went to bed, knowing that tomorrow would come quicker this way.

* * *

_**NINE pages this time... **_

**So, after all this hard work I think I disserve some reviews :P

* * *

  
**

**So, how do you like my story?  
Tell me!  
Give me some ideas?! Suggestions? **

**Now I would love to hear your comments on the chapter, please review it and tell me.**

Thank you.

**Kayle

* * *

  
**

**Now see the button there, well on it, it says: **_**  
Review this chapter/story**_**  
Click it and tell me what you think: D**

More reviews, the more likely I want to write more. **:|D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Bella's Point of View.**

**[Started from the beginning]**

**I hope you review this chapter,  
Tell me what you think of the chapter... and any suggestions.**

**I do not own anything; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

**So I got the sudden urge to write Bella's POV.  
However... I began well then, I wasn't in a writing mood... So I stopped, but of course I seemed to get passed the mood, and continued writing **

**So, I hope you read it still**

**The more reviews, the quicker I update... Reviews make me happy :D **

**20 pages. :D Just For you **

**  
Summary:**_it was a new town. Anew life... somewhere, where people wouldn't know..., a place where I could start over.  
What would my life lead to, if it would ever lead to anywhere?

* * *

  
_

My moved my eyes over to the time – 1:30 am

And I still hadn't got to sleep

Today felt different,

Today felt like things were going to change

Today felt like the beginning

Today felt like an end

I looked up at my bedroom ceiling...

Did I want to go to school?  
Did I not want to go to school?

There were so many questions rummaging around my brain.

What? Why? When? How?

Everything was jumbled.

I sat up, and watched the shadows dance around the room.

My eyes flickered around the room, and then finally landed on my bookshelf.

Maybe, I could read.

I slowly got out of bed, and silently walked over to my bookshelf...

I hadn't touched my books in ages...

Not that I didn't want to read them, I was always caught up doing other things.

I love to read.

Might even call it obsessive reading disorder...

But lately I haven't been reading as much

I kept staring at the books, their titles jumping out at me.

I lifted my hand up and slowly let my finger's brush across the binds.

Some were thick, some were thin

I watched them. My eyes began to droop. And I knew I should just try to go to sleep.

I moved back over to my bed

And lay down...

The next thing I knew it was bright... Outside... usually bright

I watched the trees sway in the breeze outside.

I got up,

Tonight was my first night in forks.

Tonight was a beginning, of my life in forks.

___

My father suggested that I went to the closest shopping mall, to go pick up some clothes, stationary and anything else that I needed

I walked over to the window, and looked down at the drive way...

Charlie's, my dad's car was gone.

I walked downstairs in my Old pyjamas and settled myself down on one of the bar stools

I looked around the house.

It was empty... my dad lived on his own before I came, last night.

My mother had left him when I was a child... she took me away from him.

However, my mother thought it would be good idea for me to spend awhile in forks.  
She shipped all my stuff over to Charlies and now, I lived here.

She wanted me to be with my father before _it_ happened...

I slowly got off the stool. Walked over to the fridge and got myself out some milk, poured it into a glass and drank

Eventually I got up the courage to let myself go get dressed and ready to go shopping.

I quickly ran upstairs and put on the nearest clothes, quickly so I wouldn't talk myself out of it.

I grabbed a bag and headed outside to my truck

My truck, it was an old red Chevy, a present from my father

When my mother found out she wasn't to please, but when I told her how much I loved it, she accepted it.

I did really love my truck; it was something in my life which wasn't careful, those things were rarely a part of my life.

I jumped into my truck, and sped off down the road. Well sped off, I was only really doing 55 kilometres an hour. That was all my truck could handle.

I watched the road white lines disappearing under my truck.

__

I finally arrived at the shopping centre; I found the nearest park and pulled into it.

As I was getting out, my left foot got caught and I ended up face first on the asphalt.

I got up and brushed myself off; I have had a lot worse than that

I slowly walked into the mall, taking in my surroundings, while glancing around each shop,  
they all looked so inviting.

But I knew I was here for a few reasons.

One: to get a few clothes  
Two: Stationary

I walked to the closest clothing store, I felt the cold glass under my hand as I pushed the door open, I began to look through the clothes, my hands trancing along the fabric.

I came across I gorgeous, blue sweater. I lifted it off the clothes rack.

I walked over to the cash register, the lady behind, looked happy... UN troubled... UN damaged

How I wish that was me.

I quickly paid for the sweater and headed off to find a stationery store

I finally arrived at one. I went quickly taking things off the shelf and putting them into my basket. I wanted to get this shopping trip over with. I wanted to be at home.

I moved to Forks from my home in Phoenix Arizona.

I missed the heat

My friends

I don't miss how everyone knew about me... about _it_

I paid for my stationery, and I decided it was time for some lunch.

I headed to the food court; I used those fancy signs, to lead me there.

I walked around and looked at all the choices. I gave up at picking and just went to McDonald's, simple and easy

I found a small table and put my bags down, and quickly sat myself down

__

I ate my food alarmingly fast, trying to get out of the mess, the crowds.

When I finished, I jumped up, grabbing my bags and headed for the nearest exit

Stumbling as I finally reached the sanctuary which was my truck, I through my bags across the seat, and started to drive.

I began to drive home, on the way I saw a small bookstore. I couldn't help but to stop.

I parked in the nearest parking spot, jumped out my truck and walked over to the bookstore.

I walked in the smell of new books hit me...

I was in a daze, as I pranced around the book store.

___

I walked out the store, two hours later... holding two book bags

I got back into my truck, putting my book bags with my other shopping bags, and started the car.

I began to drive home.  
On the way... there was someone goes extremely slow... Even slower than me

I over took them, and drove all the way back home.

As I got out the chair, I felt like someone was watching me... I ignored the feeling and walked inside

Charlie welcomed me in with a huge smile.

I couldn't help myself I returned the grin, how I missed my father

I loved that my father, was low on the affection

After he welcomed me in, and I had told him about what I had been up too, he left me.

I went up to my bedroom, placing my shopping bags down near the door

I spread myself out on my bed and lay there thinking

__

I awoke, finding myself still in yesterday's clothes. I blinked a few times...trying to remember where I was.

Of course... again I was in forks.  
Would this feeling go away?

I got up, and went for a shower, letting my hot water drain out my thoughts.  
I went back to my bedroom to get dressed; I looked outside to see that the weather was like... Cloud after cloud... Dark grey clouds surrounding the sky

First day of school  
I didn't want to attract any attention, so I went for something simple from my wardrobe

I hurried downstairs, when I realised I had only 20 minutes to get to school, well first I had to find it...

I danced around the kitchen, as I waiting for my toast to pop out of the toaster, spread vegemite on it... ignoring the butter

I left, stumbling down the driveway to my car

Toast in mouth I jumped into my truck

I found the school easy, since the huge sign said 'forks high school Turn left'

I arrived early. I diced to park at the back... so a could walk to the office, using up some of my time

I walked, around the school; searching for the office  
finally I found it...  
a small office, with a nice old lady sitting behind the desk

"Excuse me" I said

The lady looked up a little staled

"Hello dear" she said with a smile

"I am Isabella Swan, a new student"

"Oh yes, yes" she said as she ruffled through some papers

"Isabella?" she stammered

"Bella" I corrected her

"Yes, Bella... Did you want people to know of-"she began

I cut her off "no"

"Okay" she smiled "however your teachers will be told" she saw my face drop down "I am sorry, but they need to know, they will be told not to mention it or treat you any different"

I guess that was better than nothing...  
well I'd prefer nothing, but can't always get what you want

I walked out of the office; I notice a group of people standing next to a car, laughing smiling...

I turned around and headed to my first class. Biology

I looked around to try to find my class, I was having problems finding it finally I gave up and asked someone for directions

Of course I was late, I walked in, and the teacher looked up at me, and told me to go sit next to the boy up the back

I looked up to see...

A gorgeous boy: Perfect and angular, high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair which was messy, but a perfect messy was an unusual bronze shade... and his eyes green!  
His body: slender but muscular

I dumped my book back down as I sat, it seemed to make him jump.

My eyes flickered over him, when I landed back onto his face it was stunned...

I looked at the teacher, and then back at him, he had moved himself so he was at the edge of the table and his glance was fixed on the teacher.

What could I have done to aggravate him?  
Why did he hate me?

I couldn't help myself but look over at him, a few times... well a lot of times

I felt his eyes on me a few times, but I never caught him... maybe it was just my imagination

I listened to the teacher's lecture, took a few notes.

I couldn't help let my mind wonder...

Who was this boy sitting next to me?  
Why does he hate me?

I heard a screeching of his chair move and he was half way to the door, as the bell went.

He had hurt me, he had confused me with his actions I sat there...

"Excuse me?" said a friendly voice

I looked up to see a boy,

"Hi" I mumbled

"Hi" he smiled back at me "I am Mike Newton"

"I'm Bella Swan" I replied

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and sit with me and my friends during recess, because you don't know anyone, they won't mind"

"Sure" I didn't want to pass up a chance to make friends...or did I

I followed him to his table... I sat down everyone introduced themselves to me, there was a girl named Angela that seemed really nice, one potential friend...  
Guess it's better than nothing

I could see the others trying... but why bother?

"Bella?" said a girl, whispering to me

I turned my head to look at her, Jessica... she looked like a try hard to me, but she was being friendly... better not pass it up

"Edward Masen" was all she whispered

How was I meant to understand what/who that was...? I was new

"HUH?" I whispered back to her, with a confused face

"Edward Masen is staring at you" she whispered back, then nodded her head, I turned to see the boy... the gorgeous boy who seemed to hate me... why was he looking at me?

I turned my head back and whispered "Wonder why? He hates me" I mumbled

I turned to look at him again... I could feel my face burning

__

The bell rang,

I walked to my lesson, following people who looked my grade... Hoping one of them will lead me to my next lesson

I sat to the girl I recognized as Angela

"Hi" I said

"Hi" she replied.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back...

I really liked Angela... I only just met her but she seemed to like the quiet... just as I did

I turned and let the teacher begin their lesson... a few minutes passed then the teacher seemed to notice my attendance

"Isabella Swan" he muttered... but loud enough for everyone to notice

No one had noticed me until this moment.

"Isabella?" he said "Would you like to 'introduce' yourself?"

Of course I didn't, I didn't want to be noticed.

I glared at the teacher, but decided it was better if I just did it

"Hi I am Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella  
I moved from phoenix, Arizona and I now live with my father, who you all know as the chief of police"

At this I sat down, hoping people's eyes would go linger somewhere else

The teacher looked at me; I knew what he was thinking...

After a few seconds the teacher went back to teaching...

The bell finally went, and slowly I walked to my locker, which was just around the corner from the classroom I was just in

I felt eyes on me; I looked up to see Edward

He began to walk towards me, I became nervous... he didn't like me... maybe I was going to tell me why, maybe he knew of _it_

I heard a bang, he did too but it distracted him, while he was looking away I started running, getting away from him. I turned the corner; I didn't think he was coming after me... so I began to walk

When I turned around I saw no one, I smiled as I headed to the cafeteria

I sat down, the feeling left me, and I realized how I didn't like these people, well except Angela.

I heard laughter; I turned to the table which the laugher had come from...

I noticed it was his table, I couldn't help but stare, he was looking at me. So I lowered my eyes, but kept looking up at him, it was like he never dropped his gaze

The bell went, I stood up, and I could still feel his eyes on me

I walked to my next class

I walked in to find a girl smiling at me; she was one of the people who sat with Edward

She pattered the seat next to her, guess I might as well sit there

I sat down and turned and smiled at her

"Hi" I said

"Hello I am Alice" she said

"Bella Swan" I was starting to get sick of repeating my name

"Enjoying school so far?" she said

"Guess" I mumbled

I wasn't in the mood to start up or have conversation, but I didn't want to be rude... Alice she seemed nice, like Angela.

I smiled at her, but then turned to my workbook and opened it up, got out a pen and began to wait for the teacher to start

The teacher started, he too mentioned me, being new. However, he didn't make me stand up and 'introduce' myself.

I listen to him, took down the notes.

I watched the clock tick by, waiting for the day to end.

As the bell went I stood up, waved goodbye to Alice. I headed to my locker, quickly got out my bag and headed to my truck

I heard some yelling I turned to look, what I saw... was quite alarming

I saw Edward dragging a boy by the collar and pushing him into his car.

I really hoped that they knew each other.

He looked straight at me; maybe I was his next victim... Then he waved,

My eyes were wide from him staring, but my face was scarlet from him waving.

I moved quickly to my truck...

And drove quickly away

Why did my face go scarlet? Could I... Could I like Edward?

Well he was gorgeous, but it wasn't just that... there was something else

When I arrived home, I cooked dinner for Charlie and I, I put his in the microwave, ready at the right time, so all he would have to do his hit start, and I left a note telling him where his dinner was.

I took my own dinner up to my room, I remembered about the stuff I bought the other day, I spread it over my bed looking at everything

I grabbed one of the books and went and sat in the old rocking chair in my room.

__

I awoke, I looked around, and I noticed I was still sitting in the rocking chair, huddled up...

Luckily the heater was going full blast otherwise I would have woken up blue.

I put my book down, and headed over to my bed, and picked up the sweater and went into my wardrobe picking out clothes to go with it

I went across the hall and went for a shower; I spelt longer in the shower than usual.

I got out the shower, got dressed.

I felt the sweater wrapped around me, it was so soft.

I ran to the bathroom, and dried my hair, letting my hair go to its natural waves

I walked down a few steps, falling down the rest.

And went into the kitchen and made myself pancakes for breakfast.

I knew that Charlie would have liked some, but he was always gone at this hour.

His job was his life. When my mother and I left that was all he had left. I didn't mind.

After I cleaned up and finished eating I left to go to school

I drove there, the heater full blast. I knew I should have brought a jacket, oh well I hope it warms up.

When I arrived, I was late and there were no parks, except one... Next to Edward Masen

Did I want to go there?

I gave up and just pulled up in next to his park

I didn't want to be near him, I got out my car. He hated me for no reason; if there was a reason I'd like to know it.

GAHH!

I slammed the truck door shut in my annoyance

I turned around

To find Edward alarmingly close to me, before I could do, say anything he spoke

"Hi my name is Edward Masen" I already knew this...

"Isabella Swan, but Bella is fine" I said

I stood there, awkwardly; his eyes were fixed on my sweater. However he kept talking, so I couldn't escape

He shot me a smile and asked: "How do you like Forks?"

"It is fine, I guess it's just very cold wet and rainy "I replied.

"Yeah, it has that affect on most people" I laughed... his laugh, it was like angels

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled

"I mean most people who haven't lived here all their life and come from warm places, well places not like this every day... Normally have the reaction like you just did" he smiled

"Oh... Do you get used to it?" I asked nervously, he seems nice maybe he doesn't hate me

"I don't know I have always lived here. Where did you move from?" he asked

"Phoenix, Arizona"

I looked up and saw that most of the school was already inside.

He smiled at me, as we began to walk into the school. He walked with me all the way to my next lesson. I looked at me, what was I meant to do?

He waved at me and said goodbye, I walked into the class.

I looked up and saw Mike

I walked in and sat next to him, there was no other seat

I could feel his gaze fixed on me, I didn't like it...  
I felt sleazy, creepy and a little disgusted

The teacher began to explain the assignment, and that we would be doing to assignment with partners, of course with my luck I got Mike.

He suggested me to come over to his house... but frankly I didn't want to go anywhere near his house, if it was anything like him... I'd run away screaming... well maybe I'm, being a little over dramatic.

Then he suggested my house, no way was I having him in my house, or my room...

I wanted to do the assignment in public.

So I suggested the library, today... I wanted to get it over and done with

I told him to meet me there after the lesson ended I had to go to the bathroom, and I really didn't want him hanging outside, waiting for me... that sort of thing kind of creeps me out, a lot like Mike...

I went to the bathroom, on the way to the library I went to my locker; I wasn't going to sit in the library the whole of lunch without first having something to eat...

I took out an apple, along with some books that would help with today's torture.

I felt that feeling, his stare... I looked up and saw him; of course I felt my face turning into an awful shade of crimson.

He began to walk closer to me... I froze

"Hey Bella" he said

"Hey Edward"

"Bella, would you like to join me for lunch?" he asked,

"No, I said I would meet Mike, we are going to study a little in the library for our assignment" I answered, I wish I didn't... I would have loved to spend lunch with him.

I turned around, quickly not wanting him to see my face, with its awful shade of crimson upon it any longer.

I turned into the library, in a good mood, until I saw Mike...

I felt my face drop

He sat there, smiling and waving.... this was going to be a long lunch

He kept changing the subject from our assignment... looked like I was going to be doing all of it; he can't even keep his mind on the task.

I just answered his questions in one word, either yes, no or maybe

After _I _finished my half of the assignment, it wasn't too hard. I began to start on some other work from other lessons.

"Bella" Said Mike, Awe I finally thought there was going to be silence

"What Mike"

"Would you like to go out with me Saturday" YUCK!

"No, Mike" I answered

"Why?"

Well Mike you fucking disgust me, the way your eyes linger over my body when you think I'm not watching... sometimes you do even when I am watching...  
You're a Pig!

"Because we are going to the beach remember... with everyone else" I replied, hmm yes I had to get out of that somehow.

"Oh, yeah forgot about that. What about Sunday? " will this boy just give up!

"No I am busy" I lied

"Oh okay" he mumbled

The bell rang, I jumped up and sprinted out the library... however mike seemed to follow me.

I couldn't escape him, even worse he was in my next lesson, biology

I walked, and mike followed me to my next lesson.

When we walked in Mike wanted me to sit next to him, no way could I sit with him... and his eyes

I stated out that the fact that his lab partner sat there. I turned and moved quickly to my own table next to Edward, sitting down before Mike could make some other suggestion

"Good afternoon" he said

"Good afternoon"

"How was your lunch?" he asked me

"It was okay"

"Get much studying done?" somehow the way he said it like it meant more... I didn't really understand

"Oh, yes I got heaps done. I am now ahead in all my lessons"

"How was the help?" he asked.

Well truthfully I would have loved him to take Mikes place...

"Well..." I leaned my head closer... "To tell you the truth Mike, didn't seem to want to study"

"Oh what did he want to do?" I asked

"He wanted to get to know me" I raised my eyebrows "and he asked...." her voice trailed off. _ \_

"Did you say yes?" he asked, how did he know what I was going to say... he could have asked if I clown at night, student by day.

"Oh, I well said no"  
I said no to anything he asked so I was being truthful about whatever he meant

He smiled at me, with that crocked smile that I adored. My checks turned an awful colour of crimson

His eyes were caught in mine, he was staring into them, and I couldn't help but stare back

I smiled at him... if he knew about _it _would he do this, would he turn away in disgust or would he only be doing this out of sympathy

The teacher walked in, my eyes flickered straight to the front.

"Good afternoon lady and gentlemen" said the teacher "Today we will be doing blood typing"

I could feel my eyes widen in shock  
Oh, no... Blood, just the word made me feel woozy

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Um, yes it's just I'm not a big fan of blood" I said, trying to show a reassuring smile

"How about you step out the classroom?" He suggested

"No, it is fine, I'll be fine" I stammered, doubt anything will happen

His eyes, looked at me not convinced

The smell hit me... blood

The room began to spin, and then everything went black

I heard an angel call my names, my eyes tried to see the angel, but they didn't stay open long, I didn't even get a glimpse of it

__

My eyes began to open,

"Ed-ward?" I said,

"Yes?" he said back

I smiled up at him.

OH MY GOD! I was moving. How was I moving?

"Edward! Why? How? Am I moving?" I stuttered as I tried to move

He ignored me

"Oh My" I screeched "Edward please, put me down"

He put me down, I sat up

"I'm sorry" I said

"Sorry for what" I asked

"For..." He smiled at me, distracting me from my train of thought; I just sat there like an idiot smiling back at him

I began to stand up slowly; he used his hands to help me... I didn't need help but I wasn't going to complain... I felt a light surge of electricity, I ignored it.

I just smiled up at him

"We...Better "he began

"Edward" I interrupted

"Yes?" he asked me, he didn't seem me rude by interrupting him

"Well, I was wondering" I said

'What?" his eyes, showed slight enthusiasm

"Well, a bunch of us are going to the beach at La Push and I was wondering if you wanted to come?' I blurted out, looking down as my face turned red

"When?" He asked, was he really consenting it

"This weekend" I mumbled, well this Saturday...

"Bella... I can't, I am visiting my father..." he said, proberly making up some lie

"Oh"

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

"Huh? What?" I was a little confused by that question

"You fainted..." I reminded her

"Oh, yeah I'm fine..." wow, I completely forgot about that

"Bella...Do you want to go home?" He asked me

"No ill be fine" I muttered

"You're sure I'll take you"

Wow, he's so nice... I felt my eyes light up

"Oh, yeah I guess" I said, trying to hide my enthusiasm

"Come" he said as he began to walk

I followed slightly behind  
we walked to the front office

"Miss?" he said to the lady at the desk

"Yes?"

"Bella, she isn't feeling well and would it be okay if she went home? I would drive her..." h said

"Bella are you okay with this?" asked the lady at the front desk

"Yeah, that would be fine" I mumbled

"Mr. Masen would that mean you will need the rest of the day off as well?"

"Yes miss" wow he had powers over this lady

"Okay then" she said as she started to fill in the paper work for us to leave

I moved, closer to Edward... my body was slight touching his; I felt that electric feeling... Slightly

The lady called his name, he quickly took the paper and we walked out the office

He seemed to realised something... probably realized who I was, and he wanted to get away as fast as he could

He got out his phone, probably calling someone to help his get out of this _mess_

"Hold on a sec Bella" he said, as he lifted the phone to his ear

"Harry" he said when someone answered

"Can you get home on your own?" he said into the phone, at first I thought he was talking to me

At that he snapped the phone shut

I waited for him to turn to me and tell me he can't take me home

"Everything is okay?" I asked, waiting for him to tell me

"Yes"

Wow, so I wasn't expecting that

I walked to my truck, waiting for him to run and leave me

He laughed  
how he dare laugh at my truck, I loved my truck...

I got into the driver's seat and he hoped into the passenger

I flashed him a smile and started up the truck. The truck backfired, causing him to jump.

I glared at him, daring to make a comment

He just sat there smiling back at me...

The trip to my house was awkward

When we arrived at my house I realized something

:"Oh no Edward! You... how will you get home?" I blurted out

"Its fine I will walk" he smiled, "I could use the exercise"

I looked at him, stunned he didn't need to exercise...

"I'll take you home" I stuttered as I started the engine

"No, Bella it is fine..." he said as he got out the car

"You sure?" I asked, unsure

"Very" he said

I got out the car...  
he walked over to me

I didn't know what came over me; I threw my arms around him, his arms responded wrapping them around me

I felt that surge of electricity flow threw me,  
after awhile we broke apart,  
I didn't want to...

I felt my face turn scarlet

"Sorry" I murmured, he probably just returned the hug out of kindness, out of pity

"No Bella, never be sorry for that" he said, at that he turned around

I stood there shocked

Could he... Could he... no he couldn't?

Maybe...

Did he?

No, why would he?

He couldn't like me...

I guess it was for the best, I didn't need something like this, especially before _it _happen it would just make it worse

At that I turned around and walked inside... I walked straight to my room, and fell asleep

**__Saturday__**

My day started off well, until I got a call from Angela, reminding me about the beach

I didn't understand going to the beach, it didn't get warm enough to go swimming; the sand would be all wet.

I didn't want to go. I only went because Angela begged me; I didn't want her to be left alone with all _those _people

When we arrived at the beach...

I was shocked,

The beach it was beautiful, grey, dreary... but beautiful all the same, the waves sound was so relaxing

Nothing like back home, where the waves were always filled with children laughing, screaming...

This beach was peaceful.

I stood there, smiling... ignoring everything else in life...

The day at the beach wasn't so bad; most of the time we spent was around a fire, which the boys made...

After awhile a group of boys, who lived around the area came down, one looked familiar, turned out it was Billy Black's son,

I quickly took him aside

"Hi" I said

"Hi Bella" he smiled at me crap I forgot his name... luckily one of the boys yelled it out

"Jacob do you know?" I asked him

"Yes I know about y-"

"Please don't tell anyone" I cut him off

"Okay..." he smiled, a little confused but he smiled

At that I turned and joined the group

After awhile, I went home... and again went straight to bed

**__Sunday__**

I awoke,

I walked downstairs to find a note and my father gone

_Bella, please rest today... _

_Charlie _

Of course I did what he said; I didn't want to make anything _act _up...

I sat in front of the TV all day, watching movie after movie...

Reading book, after book...

I found myself falling asleep, I just let the feeling pull me in,

and I wanted Monday to come quicker

* * *

**Wow, so there is 20 pages...**

**Remember to review :D**

**Thank you for all those people who added my story to their favourites, alerts ETC  
that is very kind

* * *

  
**

**So, how do you like my story?  
Tell me!  
Give me some ideas?! Suggestions? **

**Now I would love to hear your comments on the chapter, please review it and tell me.**

Thank you.

**Kayle **

**Now see the button there, well on it, it says: **_**  
Review this chapter/story**_**  
Click it and tell me what you think: D**

**More reviews, the more likely I want to write more. :|D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, thank you for your reviews.  
I love them. :D  
Maybe you could give me more :P**

**Well so you seem to like my story to be going onto the next.  
The fifth  
Thank you **

**I hope you review this chapter,  
Tell me what you think of the chapter... and any suggestions.**

**I do not own anything; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

_I would like to apologize about my grammar

* * *

_

**Charlies POV**

I watched my wife walk away  
I watched as my daughter was **taken** from me...

Again it is happening.

Not by my choice, not my ex wife's choice.... not by anyone's choice

I sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for my daughter to serve me dinner. I didn't want her to do any of this; I wanted her to have fun, to rest...

But she said she wanted her life to go as normally as possible...

She goes to school...

She does her homework

She cleans

She is my daughter...Bella

I wish it was happening to someone else... someone else's daughter

Why MY Bella?

I put my face in my hands, thinking this over and over

The pain is just too real,

I watched her, as she stumbled

I couldn't help but smile.

She placed dinner down.  
We sat there eating in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence... it was a peaceful, harmonious Silence

My relationship with my daughter was there... but we didn't express it...

I watched her smile, as she sat there... something had to be going well, she hadn't smiled since... since...

Well along time.

After dinner, I watched her pick up the dishes, of course I tried to help her out she turned me away like always, determined to live her own way.

I moved to the lounge where I turned on the TV to watch some Sport channel...

I watched my sport channel for awhile, I heard Bella walk upstairs, and on the phone to her mother.

This was the time, where I knew she wouldn't come down; this is when I could sit and think to myself, the sport was more of a 'cover story' I enjoyed sport an all but not like she or anyone portrayed me.

My thoughts began, about my day, about my life... about how I really needed to re-paint this room...

I got up and went to bed

Slowly my thoughts changed to dreams, my dreams were always vivid, but at the same so meaningful, which only I would understand.

__

I awoke, early like usual got up, ate late night leftovers, and grabbed the sandwich Bella had made for me last night, and headed out to my cruiser.

Today was like any other, it was a day in forks as the chief police, nothing really happened.

I entered the office, waved hello to all the _cadets, _and walked into my office.

Today felt like it was going to be a long day.

I went through all the paperwork, which took no time at all since people didn't need much... the most we got around here were people who sped...

My job was not what you called exciting, but it's something I want to do.

My job helped people, my job didn't cause harm... my job was my life, my wife... my family

When Renee, my ex wife, Bella's mother. When she left, she took my family with her, my life was my family... so my new family was work, I tried to _break up _from it when Bella came, but I missed it... I missed her, but Renee changed that. I couldn't, didn't matter how much I wanted to take time off id end back up here...

This was my life, this was my family

I got up from my desk and walked around the office for awhile. After realizing there was nothing to do I decided to go out on the road.

I drove to my favourite spot... it was on this road, on this spot where Bella had said Da-Da

I smiled everything my car pulled up here. I sat waiting for someone to pull over.

In a place like forks, this can take hours...

I watched the road carefully turning up the radio, letting the music wash over me.

3 hours later, I heard a noise, it was a car...

I sat there, with my sped camera waiting for it to pass... I pointed it at the car as it drove by...

Exact right sped.

I slouched back down into my seat

__

I arrived back at the office, pulling no one over.

I was the only one there I was the only one left...

Slowly I turned off all the lights, packed everything up and locked up.

It was dark when I ready to drive home.

The drive home was peaceful

When I arrived, I looked at Bella's truck... it hadn't moved...

I quickly ran into the house... my eyes in shock, wide

I unlocked the door; my daughter was lying on the floor...

I froze

Panic was all I could feel

My hand reached for the phone, I called the emergency office

"AMBULANCE!!" I screamed into the phone

"SWAN" I yelled

"BELLA" these three words were all I was able to get out.

I sunk to the floor next to her, my arms huddled around her

Tears gushing from my face

* * *

**Wow, so there a short chapter... I strange chapter but I dunno **

**I hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it. **

_Painted my nails:: Pink Colada_

**PLEASE REVIEW; PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR VIEWS!**

**MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I UPDATE**

**TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY IF YOU LIKE IT**

_** - Kayle**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, So what an ending... Okay in this chapter I will **_**revel **_**Bella's **_**Mystery**_

**People it isn't cancer... **

_**So enjoy  
and remember to Review with your views and suggestions for next and future chapters **_

**I do not own anything; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**

_**Bottom line is even if you see them coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No ones ask for their life to change, not really  
But it does  
The big moments are going to come, you can't help that  
its what you do afterwards that counts that's when you find out who you are.**_

**Bella's POV**

_I watched the ground get closer, as I fell... I felt my body hit the ground_

_Then darkness _

My eyes fluttered open. I heard familiar beeping sounds... I was in a hospital

Standing over the top of me was my father, his eyes red and puffy

Standing close to him was my mother; her eyes red and puffy, tears running down her face

"Mum....Dad?" I breathed

"Oh Hunny, we were so worried" said my mother, her voice breaking

I smiled up at her, she thought; she believed this was all her fault you can tell by the look in eyes.

I closed my eyes and drifted off, back to sleep

__

_It was a cold Sunday night. I was siting at home in front of the TV in my pyjamas, my mother was out at her weekly gym session. The rain was coming down hard, the wind was blowing… this was unusual for phoenix_

_Something felt wrong something felt different. _

_I didn't know what._

_I sat there, my legs close to my chess with my arms wrapped around them, on the couch _

_I got up from the couch turning all the lights, I could feel my heart thumping, beating it felt like it was going to beat right through out my chest. _

_I was shaking._

_I was scared._

_I sat in the corner of the room, curled up. The shadows danced around the room. My eyes darted across the room at ever movement. I tried to make them stop but they wouldn't. I wanted my mother, I wanted her here. _

_I got up and ran to my mother's closet and grabbed a baseball bat, pillow and a blanket and ran back to my corner._

_I set up the pillow on the wall; I sat down leaning my back on it. I laid the blanket on top of me, to keep me warm, and baseball bat was in my hand._

_I felt safer, but I was still terrified. _

_I heard a click, my head swirled around, and I saw a hand reaching in threw the window. I froze. _

_I watched, in silence as he climbed through the window, slowly making almost no noise._

I didn't know what to do  
I didn't know what I should have done.

_I sat there quietly hoping he wouldn't notice me._

_His eyes flashed towards me, the look in his eyes were crazed  
he kept looking at me then the bat._

_He moved closer, each step making the floor boards creak._

_His smile widen at each step. The smile was off; his smile was more of a grin, an evil grin_

_I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. My body wouldn't allow it.  
I felt trapped, I was trapped, there was nowhere to run, even if my body would allow it _

_He was standing just above me, looking down._

_My heart was beating faster than I ever thought any heart could _

_This is when my body seemed to being to work _

_I used my arms, swinging the bat towards him. It was a mistake _

_He grabbed it, and snatched it right away from my grip_

_I had no weapon, I was defenceless _

_I watched his grin get bigger_

_I watched the bat swing back in his hands... and quickly moving towards me. Then there was pain. _

_I screamed. _

_Again the bat came down, this time on my ribcage; I felt a few of them crack_

_I yodelled in pain_**. [Sorry I really wanted that word in there]**

_The bat came down again and again,_

_Then he included his feet, kicking _

_There wasn't much I could do, I couldn't run, I didn't have much of a choice except to take the pain _

_I remembering him getting sick of my screaming and crying, so he gagged me_

_I was screaming, yelling in the inside.  
On the outside tears were streaming down my face_

_I was scared. I wanted it to end. I wanted him to leave. I wanted to wake up from this dream, but I couldn't it wasn't a dream, it was life_

_After what felt like hours, everything went dark, everything was painless._

_I was unconscious_

____

_My eyes fluttered open for a few minutes to see a man in a white uniform telling me everything was going to be okay _

____

_I awoke, five days later in a hospital, surrounded by doctors _

_My whole body hurt almost all my limbs in plaster_

_Several tubes connected to me._

_And I was full of Drugs. I could feel them working_

_I had internal bleeding which had been operated on, by a visiting Doctor, who happened to live in Forks where my father lived. _I think that is a main reason why my mother sent me to forks, to be close to the doctor who saved me, he was a professional at my case

_This is when I found out, I was going to have lifelong injures._

_I didn't want to be told too much about it, I didn't want to know I didn't want it to happen to me. _

_They spoke in medical language, which was good; it meant I didn't understand most of it._

_All I understood was things were going to be different:_

_I would have to have monthly check ups. _

_I was going to have to take medication for the rest of my life _

_I was going to have memory problems some time, forget moment, not lasting, just a few minutes, hours _

_My life was going to be different; my life was all going to change_

_It did. I could never be the same Isabella Swan I was before this. _

__

It has been two years since that day.

I was scared I didn't want people to know what had happened, yet...maybe never... I was scared; I didn't want anyone to treat me any different_. _I hated it back in Phoenix people knew, they started treating me differently, from then on they saw me as weak, pathetic, and some people went out of their way to be nice, not for who I am but for what happened to me.

That is the reason I didn't want people to know.

I didn't want a repeat of that.

I don't remember the night completely...

But did I want to?

Did I want to know everything about that night?

No I didn't

I have learnt more about it:  
Apparently the man, James  
Beat me, until my mother came home and found him, he meant to kill me... lucky my mother came home earlier than usual.  
He went after my mother, my mother had called the police, but it was her _turn_

She only had a few injures, nothing major

He was caught, he was sent to prison for life.

I never suffered from Post-traumatic Stress.

I only went to therapy for the first two months once I was out of hospital

Nothing interesting ever happened, many were surprised I didn't _suffer. _They didn't understand the meaning. They wouldn't, they didn't go through what I went through, or what I would have to go through for the rest of my life. My life was always going to be horrible; I would never be able to have a real life, a normal life.

__

I heard a knock at the door

My eyes flashed open, looking towards the visitor.

"Hello Dr. Cullen" I said, smiling

"Isabella... Call me Carlisle" he smiled back"everything okay?"

"Yes" I answered "Carlisle, I was wondering if we could you know well keep this quiet"

"Of course"

"I mean, people will know I was in hospital, well because word seems to get around easy here"

"Yes I understand what you mean" he chuckled "I was wondering if you could help."

"Hmm... I will, I understand you don't want people to know, but if you did you can tell them yourself"

"Yes" I said

"Isabella, do you have an idea to _distract_ people?"

"I was wondering if you would well Bandage my arm"

"Hmm..."

"Please, I'll just tell people I fell, they are bound to believe it"

"Okay, I will be right back" said Carlisle as he walked out the room

I tried this in phoenix, with another doctor, he however didn't _play _along. It didn't really matter because the news did a story on the attack, and somehow it was _leaked _out that I was the one involved.

I am hoping this time that doesn't happen. I really don't want anything like that to happen. I want to keep this my _little _secret

Carlisle came back about 10 minutes later, with bandages in his hands I watched him bandage my arm.

"Thank you" was all I said

"Welcome, I'll tell your parents about the _plan_"

At that I feel asleep My mind was free, my fears were gone

* * *

**S****o there it is. Bella Mystery **

**Sorry it took awhile, see I began to write this with no clue what the _mystery _would actually be... **

**So that is what took me so long I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews on the last six chapters... and if you haven't go back :P **

**Tell me what you think of my chapter, what you think of Bella's _mystery_**

**_Also, what Point of View should that next chapters be in, and any ideas for the next chapters coming up._**

** _REVIEW!! _**

**_Thank you, for reading _**

** - Kayle**


	8. Chapter 8

**A new chapter :D**

**Sorry it took awhile, I was busy with school and sleeping. :P**

**I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer does.**

_**Thank you my beloved Laura for an idea in the story, which could never have happened without your email...  
Must make your murder comfortable

* * *

**_

**Bella's POV**

It had been a few days after I had been released from hospital, the world felt like it had stopped, everything was different, the looks my parents were giving me, they were the ones I got when it happened.

What looks a person always give me when they find out.

Just with their eyes you can tell they feel sorry for me, the expressions on their face show me they look at me like I am breakable.

I am not breakable!

Nor do I need fixing.

I can't wait to go to school, today. To get about from my parents stares, but going back to school I was scared, not knowing what people were going to think, if they knew what really happened, everything was turning out harder than it should have been. I didn't want to EVER be affected by, my injures.

But they weren't something I could EVER run away from.

I was picking out the clothes I was going to wear back to school today, I was thinking something that would cover me, showing no skin expect my hand and face.

I put on a yellow sweater, and a Blue jacket, zipped all the way up, exposing my collar bones.

A pair of dark jeans and some black ugg boots, to keep my feet warm.

I looked in the mirror after putting on the clothes, Ran I brush through my hair. Now I was presentable.

Before leaving my room I bandaged my arm up, I didn't like sleeping with it on.

I walked downstairs to find my mother, who still hadn't gone home... it felt like she was going to move back in...She was cooking me pancakes.

I sat down on one of the bar chairs in the kitchen, my father was already sitting there eating pancakes...

I watched him chew them slowly, missing the brown pancakes on his plate. I am guessing its Renee's experimental chocolate pancakes

I couldn't help but smile. I felt like I was in one of those families with both parents... I knew Renee would be going home soon, I think she has her flight booked for tomorrow.

I watched my mother flip the last pancake onto a plate and slide it over to me.

I looked at it, for awhile

Both my parents were watching me, I knew if I didn't eat them all they would make an excuse for me not to go to school.

They have been keeping me out of school, for too long I wanted to go back so yesterday I put my foot down and told them I was going.

I picked up my knife and fork and began to cut them up, slowly eating them all.

I got up, grabbed my bag and started to head out the door

"Bella!" screamed my mum, as she came flying out the front door

I turn around just in time to see her running at me, arms open. She wrapped them around me; I wrapped my arms around her as well.

Finally she let go.

I looked up I saw my dad, smiling at the door frame, it felt like forever since id seen him smiling like that.

I nodded at him and turned and got into my truck, not knowing what the day ahead was going to be like.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

It had been days since Bella had been at school, at first it was big news, rumours were spread everywhere. I heard one of the rumours that she has aids and had to go to hospital to get an operation or something... some idiot made that up... I hope... I really hope she doesn't have aids

All everyone knows is that she was in hospital. That's all the information everyone had gotten, even Alice whose father works at the hospital and was Bella's doctor, couldn't get anything.

I pulled up to school, Harry jumped out the car. I got out my car I turned around to see a red Chevy pulling up in the back of the car park. I wasn't the only one who had noticed Bella's return.

A lot of the student body had noticed, but only was walking towards her, yep Mike Newton.

I didn't want him near her. I started walking towards her as well, half running trying to beat Mike to Bella.

She looked over at me, and turned scarlet, I missed that colour.

I walked closer; I looked over to see where Mike was... I couldn't help laugh, he had tripped over some ones bike and fallen face first into a puddle.... Idiot.

I was meters from her, when I saw her hand... there was a bit of bandage peaking out.

"Bella" I said as I smiled at her

She smiled up at me, I looked down at her arm then back at her... she just rolled her eyes, like it was nothing.

"What happened?" I asked her

"I fell down my stairs at home" she said like it was nothing

"Bella?"

"What?"

_I missed you _"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you"

I grabbed her bag from her shoulder, "May I?"

"Sure" she said

I walked next to her; I could feel her breathing heavily.

I looked over to see Alice Rolling her eyes at me, and smiling. She saw Bella and ran towards us.

"BELLAWHATHAPPENED!" she screamed

Bella looked taken back; everyone around us was looking towards her for her explanation

"I fell down my stairs at home" she mumbled, this time I was looking at her face when she said it, her eyes... she was lying, he eyes were telling me.

Alice Moved towards her and said, "Bella that's awful" while hugging her

Bella just laughed.

Whatever happened to Bella, she was ignoring it.

I walked her to class, even walked into her class and placed down her bag on the floor next to her, she rolled her eyes

"Bye" I whispered

"Bye" she said, blushing

At that I walked out the classroom, heading towards mine.

As I walked in I noticed Emmett looking towards me

"So will this mean you will finally worrying with Bella, I mean we know you car and we care but still now she is at school will this mean we can have non- Bella related conversations?"

I just glared at him

He Laughed and patted me on the back.

I watched the clock, waiting for recess.

I was forming a plan... something I was going to do! TODAY!  
I told Emmett, he thought it was a good plan.  
I just hope I don't mess it up.

Finally the bell went for the end of lesson. I grabbed my books and headed to my locker... which was only a few down from Bella's, I knew I had made it there before her.

I lent against her locker waiting for her.

I heard someone sigh heavily, I turned and faced Bella

"Howdy" I smiled

"Hi..." she replied "Not being rude or anything but, would you get out the way?"

"No"

She stood there gaping at me, and then said "Please?"

I smiled at her and moved to the side.

I watched her unlocking her locker...

Combination: 5683

"Bella... would you have lunch with me?" I asked

She looked up at me, her face was shocked.

"Um..." she began

"Please?" I pleaded

"Sure"

I smiled at her, and watched her smile back while going bright scarlet... I really have missed that colour.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I came out my class room, and headed towards my locker. But when I arrived there I found Edward Masen leaning against it. I couldn't help but smile... I walked towards him, trying to look annoyed and sighed heavily when I arrived at my locker.

"Howdy" He said, smiling

"Hi..." I replied, nervously "Not being rude or anything but, would you get out the way?"

"No" I just stood there looking at him, hmm maybe..

"Please?" I begged

He gave me one of his gorgeous crocked smiles, and moved to the side... I quickly tried to open my locker, hiding my face from him. I knew I must be blushing intensely

I felt his eyes on me as I was unlocking my locker..

5...6....8....3

There I swung it open, and began putting my books into it

"Bella... would you have lunch with me?" he asked

I was shocked, why would he want to have lunch with me?

It's probably a dare...

"Um..." I began, not knowing if he would just laugh and walk off.

"Please?" he pleaded

"Sure" I waited for the laughter to happen, I waited for him to walk off but yet he stood there watching me.

I felt my cheeks go red again

I tried hiding them again in my locker as I put my last book, in there before shutting it.

He began to walk; I stood there looking at him

He rolled his eyes, and took my hand, of course the non bandaged one... it wouldn't matter if it was bandaged it was fake

I WAS HOLDING HIS HAND!

I watched his hand in mine.

My cheeks felt like they were on Fire

He was pulling me along, a was a little shocked to walk by myself

I looked away from our hands; my eyes trailed up his arm and finally reached his face... He was looking at me, and smiling

Of course this made me blush harder

I looked to see where he was leading me, I was sure that the cafeteria was the other way, but maybe I was wrong

I looked around; slightly confused... we were heading towards a Door.

I was uncertain...

Where was he taking me?

"Its okay" he said softly, making me jump.

We arrived at the door; there was a bright light as he opened the door.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings

We were outside; I could see trees, the forest was so close. There was a small path leading into the forest.

I was still extremely confused; he began walking with me, his hand still entwined with mine.

He was leading me into the forest on the path.

I was being to get scared.  
Scared that he was just going to run off and leave me there  
or him to turn to me and just start laughing

The path was coming to an end, I looked up to see I small meadow, with a picnic bench in the middle.

I turned to look at him

"Here we are" he laughed silently

I looked up at him

Did he bring me here to murder me?

It looked like the right sort of place, well If I was ever going to murder someone I was going to come here, I mean the way the forest would block out any noise, and the picnic bench would make a great table, while I cut the person up

"Bella..." he said snapping me out of my though

"Yes?" I asked, unsure

"There is something I have been wondering... "

I waited, wonder what he would want

"How did you hurt yourself?" he asked, but it looked like he was trying to get other words out

"I fell down some stairs" I said again

"Bella I know this not to be true"

"HOW?" I Asked

"Your eyes, they say you are lying" He has been staring into my eyes... I looked up at him, wanting to tell him my story

"I fell" I said, this was not a complete lie I did fall.

He looked at me; I felt his eyes gaze into mine

"So you fell?"

"Yes"

"I am guessing you are not going to tell me why"

"Yes"

"Wait yes you are going to tell me or yes you are not going to tell me?"

"No I am not going to tell you" _Not yet anyway, maybe one day_

"Okay" he smiled at me; he seemed to be happy with my answer.

He took my hand again and led me to the picnic bench, sitting me down.

He walked around the other side and sat down

"Bella there is something I have been meaning to tell you"

"Oh my god you are going to kill me "I screamed

"WHAT?! NO" he said shocked, and confused "why would you think that?"

"Um... Never mind" I mumbled hoping he would drop it

I looked up to see him smiling at me; I felt my cheeks turn red

"Bella..." He began

I looked up at him, he was staring right into my eyes

"Bella I like you" he said quickly,

I sat there with my mouth open

"Bella?" he said

I didn't know what I was doing, the next thing I knew I was running, running through the forest. Heading towards my car

* * *

**So what you think?? **

**Hope you like it?**

**Chewing: strawberry Extra gum**

**REVIEW!!**

**Also Check out my new story: A tear in her Voice**

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think **


	9. Chapter 9

**So quickly updated... I am in such a mood to be writing their story... but I just hope its good...**

**Well**

**Laura... (LL)  
there are secret messages in there for you **

**I do not own anything- Stephenie Meyer does

* * *

**

**EPOV**

We were close to the small meadow; the path was coming to an end.

When we arrived I watched her look around then turn to me

"Here we are" I laughed silently

She looked up at me and smiled

"Bella..." I said, it looked like I snapped her out of a meaningful thought

"Yes?" she asked

"There is something I have been wondering... " _Do you like me? I like you?_

She looked at me, I felt like she could tell what I was really going to ask.

"How did you hurt yourself?" I asked, not knowing what else to say, I was also curious what the real reason was

"I fell down some stairs" she said, I knew this not to be true

"Bella I know this not to be true"

"HOW?" she asked shocked

"Your eyes, they say you are lying" I looked into them again, her checks were turning pink, I couldn't help but smile

"I fell" she said again, I think she did...Her eyes are not lying... but there's a reason, a reason she doesn't want me and everyone else to know

"So you fell?" I asked

"Yes"

"I am guessing you are not going to tell me why"

"Yes "Am I not trustworthy?

"Wait yes you are going to tell me or yes you are not going to tell me?" I asked

"No I am not going to tell you" I felt my heart sink at this comment, she didn't trust me

"Okay" I was going to let her trust me; I was going to be honest about something, and how I felt.

I took her hand and squashed it, trying to reassure her. I led her to the picnic bench, she sat down

I walked around the other side and sat down

"Bella there is something I have been meaning to tell you" I can't believe I am about to tell you

"Oh my god you are going to kill me "she screamed, her eyes wild.

"WHAT?! NO" Wait what? Where she comes to that conclusion "why would you think that?"

"Um... Never mind" I was a little confused but just ignored it, I could tell she wanted to drop it.

This was one of the reasons I liked her, the way her thoughts made no sense to what was around her.

I didn't realise I was staring at her, until her checks turned red

"Bella..." I began _I like you, more than you will ever know._ I was staring right into her eyes

"Bella I like you" I blurted out

She sat there with her mouth hanging open a little

"Bella?" I said,

I watched her jump out of her seat, and start running away... it was like in slow motion.

I was confused. I thought... I mean... most girls like me, but she isn't like most girls,

I shook my head, I was an idiot someone like her would never like me.

I got up from the picnic bench and walked slowly back towards the school.

I walked straight to my next class, which was Biology.

This was the class I had with Bella; this was going to be awkward. I was going to feel like the biggest idiot next to her, while she wouldn't know what she had done.

Alice was walking by the class room, she saw me sitting alone with my face in my hands

"Edward?" she asked

I looked up

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" I muttered

"You don't look fine" she mumbled "I saw Bella Swan running out of the forest... what you did you do?"

"I...I... I told her I liked her"

Alice let out a slight laugh

I turned to glare at her

"Sorry Edward it's just well, maybe she was a little shocked. What did she say before you told her?" she asked

"She was on about something about me taking her there to murder her" I mumbled

Alice this time, couldn't keep her laughter in she, began laughing.

"Alice" I hissed

"SO-R-RY E-DW-A-RD" she said between giggles

I rolled my eyes and put my face back into my hands

"Great now I have to sit next to her for the next hour before we go home" I said, my voice was muffled by my hands

"Edward... Bella she ran to her truck and drove home"

Great, she didn't want to be anywhere near me

Alice left to go to her class when my class began to walk in

__

The lesson went by, slowly I wanted to get out of there...I felt like everyone knew what happened, but of course they didn't. They were just whispering amidst themselves, about anything.

I caught a few things

"Pizza" said the boy nearest to the front

"Stealing" Muttered a girl behind me

"Pigeon" Muttered the girl across the room

I ignored everyone after that. I just wanted to go home and lie down, and listen to country music, the music of pain.

I didn't do any of my work; I couldn't I was too distracted, Thinking about today event.

I walked out of biology and straight to my car, forgetting about taking harry home I got in and drove home.

When I arrived home, my mother was annoyed at me for forgetting Harry and made me drive all the way back

Let's just say when I got home for the second time I was in a horrible mood.

The only girl who I'd liked runs away from me, probably screaming...

I shut myself up in my room, Turned up some music and Lay against my bed and closed my eyes...

I must have fallen asleep, but I was woken up by a banging on the door...

"Harry! What the fuck do you want" I yelled as I flung my door open

"Geez, There is someone to see you" he mumbled,

I rolled my eyes; it was probably going to be Jasper or Emmett at the door

I looked up at the door way... I stopped in my tracks

Standing there was Bella Swan....

I was shocked, frozen I didn't know what to say

"Onion flakes" I blurted out

She looked at me, questioning my sanity probably

Onion flakes?? What the fuck?

"Edward" she mumbled

"Yes?" I asked, she is probably here to laugh in my face, because she forgot to before running off

"I would like to apologize for running off" She mumbled again, looking down at her feet

I moved closer to her "it was fine, I wasn't expecting that though" I mumbled

"Yeah... I was kind of well in shock, and I didn't know what to do"

"Its fine, you didn't have to come here..."

"Yes I did" she said as she moved closer to me

"I accept your apologize" I said, moving closer to her

"Thank you" she said smiling, she moved right up towards me

I waited for her to turn around and leave me standing here, standing like the idiot I was

I watched her face come closer to me; I looked down at her I could see she was on her tippy toes. I could feel her breath on my face; it was warm and smelt like Strawberries?! How faces could barley be any closer, WHAT WAS SHE DOING? Is she? No she wouldn't...

I felt her lips touch my lips; a warm sensation flowed through me. This is what I had been waiting for since the day I saw her.

I leaned in closer, pressing my lips on hers.

She quickly pulled away and skipped out the door into the darkness, as I stood there in shock

**Bella's POV **

I skipped out the door, headed for my truck

I can't believe I just KISSED EDWARD MASEN

I jumped into my truck, and drove home... I could feel my face burning the whole time

I kept re-playing it over and over and over and over... well you get the picture.

I walked into the house; I could feel a goofy smile on my face as well as my burning checks.

My mother and father, who were sitting at the dining table eating, were confused

"Have a good drive Bella?" my mother asked

"Yes" I said, I felt my checks get even redder

"Honey..." Began my Mother

"Yes?" I asked

"Are you going to tell us why you came home early?"

"Mum, I told you I thought I wasn't feeling well" I mumbled

"Bella, you seem fine now and not ten minutes ago you were smiling and yelling to us that you were going for a drive"

"Yes" I said

"Bella that didn't answer the question" she said sternly

"Okay" I said quickly, running upstairs

I could practically hear the rolling of my mother's eyes as I ran upstairs.

I flopped down on my bed, again replaying it.

I was focus on one silly kiss that will probably mean nothing, well to me it will... but how will he ever forgive me for what I did to him? Would he ever...

I got up, went for a nice relaxing hot shower, changed into my most comfortable pyjamas, and then getting under the covers of my bed.

I looked up at the ceiling, tracing the patens with my eyes... until I fell asleep

__

I awoke to my alarm clock.

_Beep, Beep_

My eyes flattered open, not wanting to lift up completely; I doubt I got any real sleep. My night was filled with a nightmare; nothing drastic... it was just me going from room to room never getting out. Trying countless doors over and over, still never getting out of the strange empty room.

I lay there, not moving an inch... I felt like I was bound to the bed.

Finally my alarm went off for the third time.

I thought it was best to get up and get ready to go to school.

I grabbed some clothes out my wardrobe, putting them on.

I grabbed a new bandage from a draw in my room, wrapped it around my arm and strolled out my bedroom.

As I came downstairs I noticed there were three huge suitcases, I frowned and walked into the kitchen to find my mother and father

I forgot today my mother was leaving to go back to phoenix.

"Bella" screamed my mother as she ran towards me, her arms wide open, ready to embrace me in a hug.

I followed her actions, well just opening my arms.

"Bella I am going to miss you" she said through her cracked voice

"Mum, I am fine here... I'll miss you too" I said, I wasn't one for showing too much affection. It felt awkward.

__

After my father and I dropped my mother off at the airport and waved her off onto her plane, my father dropped me off at school. I was late so I had to go into the office to sign in. After I signed in I headed to my locker, the halls were empty... classes had already began.

I got out my timetable, first lesson:  
Biology – double

My heart skipped a beat; Edward was in this class... I became extremely nervous; my palms began to get hot...

I began walking to biology, my heart beating faster at each step...

I felt like my heart was going to beat through my chest...

Why was I so nervous? It was just Edward... I feel so pathetic

I reached the door, letting my hand reach out before me and turn the knob on the door. I slowly opened the door, to find everyone staring at me; it seems they were watching a movie. I walked in as silently as I could, which didn't go so well... I walked into a chair.

I couldn't see probably, my eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness of the room.

I finally reached my table and sat down.

I turned and looked at my left; I saw two gorgeous green eyes staring at me.

I stared back into them.

* * *

**Laura did you find them :P  
If not:  
ONION FLAKES  
PIZZA STEALING PIGEON!  
**

**__**

**Everyone one else Review xx  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT**

**Hope you liked it **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a shortish chapter, I don't know**

**I hope you like... **

**READ, REVIEW**

**I do not own anything – Stephenie Meyer does **

_

* * *

I turned and looked at my left; I saw two gorgeous green eyes staring at me._

_I stared back into them._

_**Bella's POV**_

He turned his face towards the front of the class room, and continued watching the movie, it was only then that I noticed he looked annoyed.

I must have done something wrong, I knew it, I shouldn't have done it...

He probably didn't want me anywhere near him.... after I.... ran away from him, maybe it was all a joke, maybe he never liked me in the first place.

I looked down; I was pathetic to think a guy like him would like me. I made it worst by going over there, to his house.

I shook my head, I was disgraced in myself. I was such an idiot to think he wanted something more than friends, let alone be friends at all.

I got out a pen from my bag and began to scribble on the worksheet in front of me.

I kept writing pathetic over and over, not readable, only I could pick it out. I hid it: writing the letters over each other, writing random letters over the sheet. Hiding it from the world, but visible for myself.

I watched the word spread across the page... tears tried escaping from my eyes. I would not let them; I didn't want to look weak.

I put down the pen, letting it roll off the table and turned my full attention to the movie in front of me. I watched it, taking everything in... But forgetting it seconds later

My fingers began to hurt, I was clenching onto the desk extremely hard I could feel my finger bruising, but yet I ignored it. Letting my fingers bruise.

My mind was racing, not starting or stoping on any subject, but re-playing all the horrible moments of my life

My breathing increased as the thoughts were slowly turning into THATnight. I didn't want to remember, I blocked them. I NEVER wanted to remember

I felt my hands shaking, trying to keep back the memories; I was gaining a head ache from concentrating on not remembering.

The pain was so much. I wanted it to end. It wasn't physical pain but emotionally. I wanted to change it to physical pain... so I began to bend back my fingers on my bandaged hand... trying to make my brain focus on that. I wanted them to stop!

My body was rocking slightly forwards and backwards.

I moved my hands up to my hair, scratching at my sculpt, trying to remove the memories, clenching at my hair.

The light flicked on, and I felt everything almost fade... the memoires, the pain.

I was only slightly rocking backwards and forwards. My hands were covering my face

The bell rang I jumped up from my table, knocking over a few chairs and a few students out the way

I ran out the class room.  
I ran down the hall way,  
I ran into the bathroom.  
I ran to the sink, splashing cold water on my face... repeatedly I wanted everything gone... but it wouldn't wash away.

I wanted to curl up into a ball, and never surface.

My body was still rocking, but slowly it began to slowly down...

My breathing began to slow as well.

Everything seemed to be going slightly back to normal.

It took awhile to boost up my confidence, enough to walk out the bathroom with my head held... well above my stomach.

I walked in a trance to my locker. I flung it open putting my books into it, slamming it shut.

I felt my body heading for the cafeteria, but I didn't think I could handle the people. So I decided to go to the most peaceful place...

I followed my memory; I found the door leading to the path. I followed the path and found the place, a place to rest my head, a place I would be alone

I watched the picnic bench come into view; I came closer and closer until I was able to touch it.

I knew the memory I had her last was horrible, but yet at the same time one of the best. I sunk down onto the bench and rested my head on my arms, which were folded out in front of me.

I let my eyes droop... my mind was at peace. I was dreaming.

__

When I awoke, I was soaked threw, my clothes, my hair... everything was wet

I was cold.

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm and slowly headed back to the school...

I walked into the school, expecting to find people walking around during their lunch break, but yet the halls were empty.

I looked up at the time. I had slept all through the day; it was time for my last lesson, well it had already started

Slowly I walked to my last lesson.

I arrived; I felt the class's eyes on me. The teacher nodded at me and allowed me to sit, with no fuss

I went and sat down next to Alice. She turned at looked at me shocked

I smiled back at her, my arms still wrapped around me, trying to keep warm

"Bella?" Alice Whispered

"Yes?" I whispered back

"Aren't you cold?"

"Yes"

"Maybe you should go home"

"No" I snapped. If I went home again, my father wouldn't let me leave the house for another few days, I didn't want to be couped up in that house.

I turned my attention to the teacher, my full attention on him.

I began to rock back and forward, not out of pain but I was trying to keep warm, trying to keep my body moving.

My attention went off focus many times, the cold feeling was spreading... my stomach was turning.

My head was spinning...

I felt wrong, my body felt wrong. But yet I ignored it I didn't want to be _that_ girl, the one everyone pitted

I don't want to be her – I kept repeating it over and over... I felt Alice's eyes on me, I didn't realise that I had been muttering it to myself. I quickly stopped, but turned my face towards Alice. Who looked remotely shocked, but yet concerned

I smiled at her, the best one I could manage. Then faced the front again... I really hope I wasn't driving Alice away I mean, It wasn't like we were/are friends, it's just I always saw her as a potential friend at least.

"I am sorry Alice, I am just not having a good day" I whispered to her

"I see that" she whispered back, smiling

I felt my mind ease, she didn't think I was a COMPLETE nutcase, but probably a small one... but yet I was okay about that.

The bell rang.

I got up slowly, still clutching at myself, and walked slowly to my locker.

I felt eyes on me... I just ignored them

I arrived at my locker... opening it up I took out the books I would need for homework into my bag, I swung my bag over my shoulder, then quickly my arms were back clutching myself

I looked up, few lockers down was Edward... I stared at him for a few seconds then quickly looked away when he caught me

I turned and began to walk away

"Bella" I heard my name being called out, I turned to find Edward just a few steps behind me

"Hi" I muttered, embarrassed

"Hello" he said back... Then began an awkward silence, but yet it was peaceful, I couldn't feel the cold anymore, my arms left my body and went by my side.

I realized what I was doing, letting my mind think... about him I knew that was no good... he didn't like me and that was the way it was.

He probably is standing here, trying to think of a reason to walk away... I'll help him I will leave

"Well... got to get home" I said quickly, then turning around and walking towards my car. Getting in and starting it up, turning the heater up full blast, I shook out my hair, trying to dry it.

After I felt relatively dry I put my foot down on the pedal and the car into reverse and drove out the car park.

I arrived home to find no car in front of the house; my father must be getting home late.

I walked in, dumping my bag near the door.

I walked straight to the fridge and started pulling out ingredients for a curry, which was going to be tonight's dinner.

I started the rice cooker.

Then I cooked the chicken first; making sure it was all brown, no pink. Put in the extra ingredients

I had just finished when Charlie walked into the house, wet, grumpy and tiered

"Hey" I said cheerfully... well cheerfully as I could manage

"Bells" he said back, a smile appeared on his face "what's this you been cooking?"

"Yep, hope you like curry" I said, turning back to the stove... turning the gas off

I watched Charlie sit down at the dining table. So I served myself and him a plate.

After dinner, Charlie said he would wash up since I cooked; I went up stairs to bed. Even though I had fallen asleep at school, I was still tiered...

So I went for a shower, got into my Pyjamas and crawled into bed

* * *

**Was it eventful? Was it not?  
One thing I know is that you should review it, hehe**

**Please **

**-Kayle xx  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**You can probably tell how I am feeling on the day I am writing my chapters... however I feel seems to be expressed through my chapters...**

**Ho...HUM**

**One of my be-loved Friends has written a **_**brilliant**_** Fan fiction I think you should check it out:  
Then Fate walked in – faking the sunset  
TRy! IT. :D

* * *

**

**Edwards POV**

I arrived at school, stopping my car just before it hit the curb. I looked out the window. My eyes flickering around the school parking lot, it was almost becoming a Daily routine. I kept looking, my eyes making sure they searched every parking space in the car park; finally they rested on a Red truck... Bella's Truck, my _Mystery Swan's _truck

She was my _mystery swan _again.

Yesterday,_ she sprinted out the class room, out the door... trying to get away from me probably. Bella was nowhere to be seen; well no one I asked had seen her... _

_I walked to my locker to find Bella at hers, she seemed somewhat angry. She was clutching at herself, what I could see she was soaked. How did she get so wet? What is/was wrong?_

_She began to walk away; I didn't want to see her go._

_I called out her name "Bella" I also walked near her, just a few steps behind her_

"_Hi" she muttered, she seemed embarrassed _

"_Hello" I said _

_Then began an awkward silence, but somehow peaceful. I didn't know if she found it 'peaceful as well' I had to do something. I was trying to think of what to say, but nothing seemed to be coming to mind. I didn't want another 'onion flakes' fiasco. _

_I watched her arms leave her cold, wet body to hang by her side. She must be freezing, should I offer her my coat?  
She wouldn't expect it; she hated to be the 'weak' one. I looked deep into her eyes, she was thinking something threw._

"_Well...got to get home" she said quickly, then turning around and walking away to her car.  
I watched her __getting in and starting it up, I just looked away, not wanting to look at her anymore. Not want to be reminded of her, of my embarrassment, she obviously didn't care for me... the kiss meant nothing to her. At least I tried. _

I flicked up my eyes from my steering wheel, which I had began to stare at while remembering the previous day. My eyes laid on her, she was standing, talking to someone, I couldn't see who she was blocking out their face.

I got out my car, locking it up.

I turned around, from this turning to see Bella, my _mystery Swan. _I couldn't see her, she must have moved on from her conversation.

I walked over to my friends; Alice, Jasper, Emmett.

"HELLO" bellowed Emmett

"Hi" I mumbled back.

They all seemed to just roll their eyes at the same time; I swear I could have heard it.

I looked up gave them a grimace and turned around and began to head for my locker. When I arrived at my locker, I found Bella there. I felt my eyes staring at her...

She locked up, noticing my gaze she turned around quickly, she got her bag caught in her locker, and she fell to the floor at the resistance of the bag

I ran over to her, making sure she was okay.

Her face was bright scarlet.

"Go away" she mumbled, I just ignored her

"Bella are you okay?" I asked

"Fine" she muttered at be

"Here" I said as I put my hand out to help her up

She looked at my hand for awhile, but ignored it getting up on her account. I watched her, making her way up. Her legs were a little shaky, her fall wasn't that bad

She began to rock a little; I put my arms out to steady her. Instead of a smile or a thank you I got a slap on the arm as she walked off...

She was such a Fucking m_ystery. _Was it sad that I like it, she was my mystery, something I could work out... I don't know that might sound kind of strange, but I didn't mean it in any weird way.

I followed her, I wanted to make sure she was okay, I don't care she doesn't want my help. I was going to give it to her.

I walked up to her; she turned and looked at me... scared

She quickly ran into the bathroom. Letting the door swing back and forth, I got a glimpse of her, her hands were on the sink, and she was splashing water on her face.

**Bella's POV**

I got out my bed, my head was spinning. I couldn't have this today or never. I held my head, trying to steady it.

After five minutes it seemed to stop, I took a step, again it slightly the world was spinning, and I was just going to ignore it. I didn't want to end up back in hospital.

I walked slowly over to my wardrobe, pulling out some clothes for today. I thought it would be best to go with something warm, especially after yesterday.

After getting dressed I put a brush through my hair and walked downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find a box of cereal and milk out, father must have already left, I checked out the kitchen window, yup his car was gone.

I wasn't hungry so I ignored breakfast, putting away Charlies mess.

I walked upstairs to get my bag, swinging it over my shoulder I walked outside, locking the house.

I walked to my Truck, got in and drove to school.

When I arrived at school, I sat in my truck for awhile; keeping warm in front of the heater, today was one of the _colder _days.

After awhile I knew it was time for me to get out. I got out slowly, making sure my head was spinning. I walked, ignoring the spinning

My hand was on my head when I walked into Mike

"Hello Bella!" he said

"Hi" I mumbled back to him

"How are you today on this fine Moring" Great it looked like he was going to attempt to make small talk. I really wasn't in the mood

"Mike, I have to use the bathroom" I said, of course lying I was trying to get rid of him.

He put his arm around me, I shrugged away from him. Lucky someone called his name, and I was able to slip away.

I went to my locker, opening it up, getting out some books I needed. I felt something on me I looked up, it was Edwards's eyes. I turned away quickly, slamming my locker door. The next thing I knew I was getting pulled back, my bag had got caught in my locker, I was on the floor. This was not what I needed today, my head was spinning extremely fast, and my legs were shaking.

I heard the patter of someone's feet as they ran towards me, of course it was Edward. I was embarrassed, my face turning a bright scarlet.

"Go away" I mumbled, not really meaning it. He ignored me, if he heard me

"Bella are you okay?" he asked

"Fine" I muttered

"Here" he said as he put my hand out to help me up

I didn't take it, I didn't want to look weak... I knew I needed his help, but I wanted to do it on my own. Slowly I got up; my body was rocking, trying to stay steady. He put his arms out to steady me, I slapped his arms away, and attempted to walk off, I knew I wasn't going to get far and I could hear him a few steps behind me.

He caught up to me that was then when I felt the world spinning, fast. I needed to get away quickly, I was scared... I didn't want anyone to find out about me

I quickly ran into the bathroom. I put my hands on the sink, trying to keep myself up right, splashing water on my face, trying to wake myself up from the spinning.

I sunk down onto the floor, I knew it was disgusting to walk on this floor let along sit, but I could stay up right.

My hands were stuck to my head, trying to keep it steady. What felt like hours, but was more like seconds I heard a flush.

NO! Whoever it was they were going to find me. I knew I couldn't get up, not yet anyway. I just hope they don't notice me...

Pfft, like that was going to happen... who wasn't going to notice a girl sitting on the bathroom floor holding her head?

"Bella? Are you okay?" asked the voice, it was kind and considerate  
I looked up to see a worried Alice.

"Fine" I mumbled, of course lying

"Bella" she said firmly

I looked up at her. She was kneeling down in front of me.

"Bella please tell me" she said again

"I can't" I mumbled

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone knowing"

"Bella, I promise I won't tell anyone" she said

"I can't" I muttered

"Bella, you can"

"No"

"Please? I want to help"

I looked up at her. Her eyes worried, I was nervous... I wanted to tell someone, she looked trust worthy

"Alice" I mumbled, I felt tears starting to form behind my eyes

Then everything just blurted out. I couldn't stop it once I started, I didn't know if I could stop at the very end. I gave her more details than my parents, every detail I remembered, the pain, the fear, the shock...

Once I had finished, I put my hands up to my eyes, trying to stop the tears crashing down.

Alice's eyes were in shocked, but her face was sympathetic.

"Bella" she mumbled, and then pulled me into a hug. I hugged back, so was making everything fade slightly

"Bella .." she gave me a smile.

"Alice, you won't?" I asked her

"Bella I will never tell" she said

She helped me up; I accepted her help without protest.

I looked up into the mirror, my face was red and blotchy... and my eyes, they were bright red and puffy.

I splashed water on my face, continuously.

Alice watched me. Her eyes were a little scared.

I smiled at her in the mirror, and she returned the smile.

After my face had gone down, my eyes weren't as puffy. It looked like I was just tiered.

I looked at her; she was waiting at the door for me. Not letting anyone in. I gave her another smile, thanking her.

"Bella?" she asked

"Yes?" I answered

"Have you ever thought about getting help?" I knew she meant this in a kind way

"I did" I muttered "I Never want to go through it again" I hated it, the Doctor tried to make me feel better but all he did was make it worst, I played along. So I was out of theory quickly.

I stood at the door, Alice was behind me. I closed my eyes, and pushed the door open.

**Edwards POV**

It had been 45 minutes, before Bella had _surfaced_ from the bathroom. What was taking her so long?

When she pushed the door open, her eyes were slightly red and puffy... she had been crying. I went to walk to her, make sure she was okay. I pulled my headphones out my ears.

I got a whole two steps, when Alice came out behind her. I was slightly confused. Alice looked worrying at Bella, but yet she was trying to keep her face happy.

Bella was cowering away from people walking pass, she didn't want anyone near her, expect she was allowing Alice.

Alice knew something the rest of us didn't.

I watched them; they were heading towards their first class. I too thought it might be an idea to head to mine.

I entered this was my only class where I was alone. I sat up the back, spreading out my stuff. The teacher ignored my late coming, luckily.

I wanted to know what was wrong with Bella  
why she didn't trust me.  
Why did she want to be nowhere near me?

The lesson was cut short; of course not for everyone else... it was just short to me, because of my late coming.

I walked into the cafeteria, and sat down at my usually table. I watched the entrance, looking, watching, and waiting for Bella and Alice to enter.

I watched them walk in. They walked over to our table. It looked like Alice was almost helping Bella walk.

I was worried was she extremely hurt? Sick?

Bella sat down, and Alice sat down next to her.

Jasper and Emmett came, they looked at Alice and Bella giving me questioning looks, all I could do was shrug at them.

I watched her.

Her face, her head it looked like it was spinning...

There was something wrong with her.

She looked at Alice, then smiling at everyone trying to reassure us.

We all knew there was something wrong, but we knew she didn't want us to mention it.

The Bella Rang, time for lesson

Bella got up, quickly. Alice's eyes opened up. She was scared

I looked at Bella, she was rocking on the spot, and it seemed to gain a lot of attention. Everyone was watching her. Alice was over to her in a second. Trying to hold her up

I watched Bella; I couldn't help but smile at her. Even though she wasn't feeling well or looking to well either I couldn't help myself

I watched her, she was rocking too much... she seemed to be getting to close to the floor. The next thing I knew was she was on the floor. She fainted... Again.

"Bella!" screeched Alice

I heard phones dialling.

* * *

**Gripping i hope XD**

**remember to READ AND REVIEW!**

**i want your views, comments.. **

**JUST REVIEW PLEASE**

**Oh and a happy mothers Day, to all mothers out there**

_** [**10th of may 2009**]**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I took awhile to update.**

**Any-who enjoy**

**Remember to review at the end.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Suddenly it seemed like the veil that was holding me down, had suddenly lifted. I physically felt the weight disappear and I rushed to make my way to the surface.

Slowly, I managed to open my eyes.

Everything was so bright. Bright and white. I looked around at where I was.

I was in the hospital. I heard beeping sounds coming from machines next to me.

I looked around the room. I was scared.

I felt a hand on my own. I looked up the persons arm to see two emerald orbs staring at me.

I quickly pulled my hand out of his.  
What was he doing here?  
Why **would** he be here?

"I'm Sorry" I croaked.

"Bella..." he said. Then everything went black

I awoke again. I looked down at my hand, again someone was holding it

"Edward?" I said

"No Hunny its mummy"

"Mum?" I said, I tried sitting up, I felt her hand push me down

"Bella you need to lay still"

I let my body slump back down against the bed. I let out a loud sigh.

"Bella..." said my mother "The doctor needs to know if you are ready to see him?"

no, No, NO! I didn't want to see any doctors.  
I began thrashing my head side to side

"Bella you need to" said a voice, I recognized as my fathers.

Tears began to steam down my face. I didn't want to see a doctor.

"Isabella..." began my mother

I knew I had to see a doctor. I knew it is what would be best  
BUT I DIDNT WANT TO SEE ONE.

"Fine" I muttered

My mother pressed the button near my head, to signal I was awake and ready to see a doctor.

Carlisle entered my room. And said "Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"I need to know when you began to get dizzy"

"Um..." I looked around the room nervously, I didn't want my parents too know I was dizzy since this Moring; I knew they wouldn't let me leave the house if they knew.

"Would you like your parents to leave?" asked Carlisle

"Yes" I whispered.

I closed my eyes and I listened to them leave the room, my mother protested but Carlisle said it was for the best.

"I need to know when you began to get dizzy" repeated Carlisle, once my parents were out the room and the door was shut

"Since this Moring" I muttered

"When in the Moring"

"Umm...."

"Isabella I need the truth"

"Since I woke up" I looked down. I knew I should have told someone. I knew I should have told someone.

"Hmmm..." muttered Carlisle as he wrote something down on his clipboard

Carlisle began asking me more questions.  
I answered each truthfully. It was just easier and better if I told the truth the first time round.

"Isabella, I am going to put you asleep" he said.

I nodded my head as the darkness took over, I didn't even try to resist it.

__

I awoke to a banging noise; I quickly sat up to see what was happening. While sitting up I felt my head spin. I quickly grabbed at my head.

"Bella?" said a sweet, musical voice. I turned my head to see Alice sitting in the arm chair

"Alice" I said, I pulled a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

I looked down at myself, I was in hospital.

"Ahhh... Yeah" she muttered

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked

"Well..." she began

"Please tell me"

"Well...it's been a week" I said, looking down

"WOW" I said.

'Yeah, Edward was here, when you woke up the first time... I am not sure if you remember?" she asked

"Yeah I do"

"Well that was three days ago and today you woke up... and talked to your parents and my dad"

"Your dad?" I don't remember talking to her dad. I don't even know who her dad is.

"Yeah, my father is your doctor"

"Dr. Carlisle?" I said

"Yep"

"Wow" I muttered

She looked at me. The down near the end of my bed, I followed her gaze.

There at the foot of my bed was:  
a Bunch of shopping bags. Looked to be about twenty.

I turned to look at Alice

"See... Bella when I get scared, nervous... or bored" she began

I looked at her. "yeah..."

"Well is I shop"

"Okay" why was finding it awkward. I was the one in hospital.

"Well when I was there....IBOUGHTYOUSOMESTUFF" she blurted out

"How many bags of them are mine?"

She looked down at her hands "all of them"

"Oh" I said, leaving my mouth in the shape of an 'O'

She gave me a reassuring smile.

I rolled my eyes and just smiled at her. She stood up and moved to the side of my bed and gave me a hug

"Bella you scared me" she said

"Sorry" I said. I didn't want to scare anyone.

A nurse walked into the room,

"Isabella... you need to go to sleep now" she said

"Okay" I was willing to go, I was exhausted, but I knew I couldn't sleep on my own

The nurse, put a needle in me, and I drifting off again, the black swimming around before completely covering my vision.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Remember to review**_**and READ ON**_

the next chapter should have Edward in it :D  
Well I am planning to.  
xxx  
THANKS for reading


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**My last chapter and all chapters Previous to this one  
THANK YOU!**

**Xxx**

**Well  
read and review**

**I don't own any of the characters

* * *

**

White Streams of light began forming in my eyes. I began to see Flashes of the room

I was alone.

I began to move in the bed. I wanted to get out. I wanted to get away from the hospital

My breathing began to pick up; I could hear the machine beeping faster and faster as my breath increased.

I twisted my body around, trying to get rid of the tubes, which were sticking in to me everywhere.

I used my hands to rip some of them out. The machines began to beep extremely loud. I flung myself off the bed, once all the tubes were out of me. I began to walk towards the door. My arm out stretched towards the door handle.

When suddenly the floor got closer, I was too weak to walk.

I lay on the floor as nurses flooded into my room. I felt a needle press into my skin, letting the darkness come over again.

__

Suddenly I was wrenched forward into complete consciousness.

I was lying down on the bed, tubes were back into me. I sighed and felt a tear fall out of my eye when I saw them. I wanted to get away from the hospital I wanted to have a normal life.

"Bella?" said a husky voice.

I turned to see Edward sitting in the chair, which Alice had vacated before. He was curled up in a ball on the chair, and a jacket across his body. It looked like he was sleeping here

"Edward?" I attempted to say, but I was too thirsty - So all that came out was a squeak.

He chucked the jacket off himself, walked over to the table beside me, I couldn't turn my head. I was too exhausted. It felt like everything weighed a ton.

Everything was holding my body there, still.

I watched as he came into view holding a cup with a straw coming out.

"Here" he said as he brought the straw to my mouth

Quickly I began to drink, water flowing down my throat re-leaving the soreness. I had drunken the whole cup full when I he pulled it away from my mouth

"Better?" he asked

"Much" I crocked

"Bella?" he began

I looked at him "Yes"

"I was wondering..."

"What?"

"Well... If... never mind"

I wasn't in the mood to argue. I was too tired. I just wanted to sleep. But I forced myself to stay awake. I wanted to be with him

"Edward?" I whispered

"Yes Bella?" He walked closer, this is what I wanted.

I used all my strength to put my hand out and take his. I felt his hand clench around mine and squeeze it.

Darkness started to creep over my eyes again. "No" I muttered, before it took over. I didn't want it to come, but I had to choice, it wouldn't stop.

___

I was beginning to get sick of my body going in and out of consciousness.  
I wanted to stay awake.  
I wanted to go home.

My eyes fluttered open, my hand felt warm. I looked towards it, in my hand was another- I tranced it with my eyes, up to the owner.

Edward was still holding my hand; it looked like he hadn't moved. But I could tell he had, he had moved the sofa up against the bed so he could sit with me and hold my hand.

I smiled. It was the first time, since being here that I felt safe.

I didn't want to disturb him, but I really needed some more water. Luckily at that exact time a nurse walked into the room – probably to check on me. I waved my other arm, which weighed a ton.

She helped me get a drink of water, and some food – which must have been brought in whilst I was asleep. Sandwich – Just butter

I chewed on that while the nurse explained what was happening  
how long I had been in hospital  
how I was reacting to everything  
what medicines I was on  
and other boring stuff, which I didn't understand

I felt stirring, Edward was awakening. I watched him as his eyes fluttered open.

"Bella" he said, smiling

"HI" I whispered back

"Your parents went home, they needed some sleep, Carlisle he suggested it to them, he wanted me to go too... But I couldn't, you look so sad, and small in that bed"

I gave him a smile, hoping it would say thankyou

He leaned closer to me, and planted a kiss on my forehead

I felt a goofy smile come on my face.

He leaned back down again, this time planting a kiss on my lips

The goofy smile increased. I felt like such a child.

It was the best thing to happen to me, in the last week.

I squeezed his hand to say thank you.

I couldn't talk, not properly, not without hurting my throat

I heard the door open; I turned my head to see Carlisle walking in

"Bella you are a lucky girl, he hasn't left your side in two days"

Two days? That's how long I have been unconscious this time

"I did" muttered Edward

"Edward, I don't think using the bathroom counts" muttered Carlisle, smiling

I gave Edward a smile, thanking him

"You may find it hard to talk" said Carlisle

I nodded

"Yeah, she hasn't talked since she woke up" said Edward "Wait, she said Hi"

Carlisle gave me a smile and headed out the door.

"Wait" I croaked

Carlisle turned around

I cleared my throat and asked::

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Quick update :P**

**REVIEW  
**_**Review every chapter... Even if you have to go back to the beginning **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Read and Review**

**I do not own any of the characters **

**All my medical talk is just random crap... [Don't know if it's true... What I know is from TV shows]

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"When can I leave?" I crocked

"Bella..." began carline

I looked up at him, pleading him.

"We will see what we can do" his voice didn't sound right, like there was something off

"Thanks" I whispered

I turned my head to Edward, and gave him a small smile.

My eye lids began getting heavy  
Why did I keep falling asleep?

I looked down at my arm; while Carlisle was talking he had put a needle in my arm.

I tried to keep my eyes open as long as possible but the medicine won. I was back into the darkness.

__

When I opened my eyes I was in a room full of doctors and nurses. I was scared

"Bella Hunny" I heard my mother say

"Mum?" I whispered

"Bella" she my mother as tears were streaming down her face

I was truly terrified now

"Bella Hunny, you have to have an operation!" said my mother

I didn't want one  
What if I never woke up  
I was scared!  
My whole body began to shake.

"The patient has a brain injure, which can be fixed if we drill a hole at the back of the skull, it should release the pressure on the brain"

They were going to drill a hole in my head

"We won't need to shave the hair, just a simple hole in the back of the skull"

Well at least there was a bit of good news....

"The patient was beaten at the age of 15; this may cause a few problems"

What problems! WHAT!

They all began to talk amongst themselves while a have a mini break down.

Didn't they care that I was sitting right there, that I could hear everything they were saying! I mean who tells someone that they might die.... well have problems in surgery. I didn't want to know. I just wanted this to be over.  
But it would never be over!

I used most of my strength to pull my hands over my ears; I couldn't bear to hear anymore.

One of the doctors seemed to notice, and then muttered something to another doctor. Soon all the doctors and nurses were leaving my room along with my parents.

I was left alone in a room, everyone was gone. I was left to think, left to completely freak out.

I didn't want to die I was too young.

I am scared.  
I want out!

I watched as a nurse came into my room, she moved to the side of my bed, using her own hands she took my hands off my ears. I had forgotten they were there.

"Isabella..." she began "I am going to put you to sleep, so you can go into surgery"

Thank you someone is actually going to tell me,

I nodded my head, and braced myself for the needle.

I felt it go in. I wanted to go to sleep. Get away from the feeling, get away from the fear.

I was still terrified; I don't want to go into surgery. But I wanted to get it over and done with. The sooner it's over the quicker I would be out of the retched place.

**Edward's POV**

I watched in horror as the ambulance put Bella into a stretcher and shipped her off to the hospital. I grabbed Alice.

"COME" I yelled.

Alice didn't need any more; she was half way to the car herself. We both wanted to be with Bella. I watched as many people were following our plans.

Mike seemed to think he was important enough to go into the ambulance with her.  
No body was allowed.

We took Alice's Porsche

I sped down the road, after the ambulance.

I was in shock. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER?  
I wanted to know.

"Alice what's wrong with her?" I mumbled

"Edward I can't" she muttered

I didn't press the matter, if Alice said she couldn't I knew she wouldn't. It was up to Bella to choose who she told. I wish I was one she confined in.

We finally reached the hospital. I jumped out the car, slamming the door and I ran to the emergency. Alice was right behind me.

I skidded to a stop in front of the desk

"ISABELLA SWAN" I yelled at the lady.

"Young man, please keep it down" said the lady calmly

"Isabella swan" I repeated, at a lower volume

The lady began to type into her computer.

"Are you Miss Swan's relatives" she asked

I was about to lie when Alice butted in "NO" she said

"Well I need you to go sit in the waiting room and wait"  
She wanted us to wait in a time like this

Alice moved me to the waiting room.

"Alice cant you help?" I asked

"My father may be a doctor but it doesn't give me special privileges... well not like this"

I sunk down into the chair.

People began to come into the waiting room, many from our school – wanting to see if Bella was okay.  
Some left after a few hours.  
All that was left in the room was Alice, Jessica,

It felt like hours when finally I saw Carlisle come out spotting us

"She is going to be fine" he said, giving us a reassuring smile

My whole body relaxed

"Can we see her?" I asked

"No, I am afraid not... it's just family" he said

**Carlisle POV**

DEAD LINE!

I pulled out the paddles,

I had to shock her. I had to get her back.

I didn't want her to die; she has gone through to much.

She deserves to live

One shock... Still nothing

Second shock... again nothing

Third shock.... NOTHING

"COME ON!" I yelled

Shocking her for the last time..... I watched Bella's line stay flat...FLATLINE

* * *

**Will Bella Live?  
Will Bella DIE?**

**HMMM...**

**WHAT A CLIFF HANGER xD**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!  
REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Read and Review**

**I do not own any of the characters **

**All my medical talk is just random crap... [Don't know if it's true... What I know is from TV shows]**

_**This chapter has been re-written **_

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle POV**

"Call it" said a nurse behind me

"TRY AGAIN!" I yelled, everyone just stood there

"TRY AGAIN!" I yelled for the second time,the nurse behind me moved slightly towards the machine to recharge the paddles. Finally she reached out and recharged them.

I put the paddles on Bella's chest and shocked her... I watched the line slowly begin to start back up

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I watched as bright lights entered my vision; everything seemed to be blurry it took awhile but everything seemed to come into focus.

My throat it really hurt, I crossed my eyes looking down at my mouth, a breathing tube?!  
What happened?  
What went wrong?

"Bella Hunny?" said a voice, which I recognized as my mother

I couldn't talk, not with the breathing tube

I moved my arms around; it was all I could do. My mother ran towards me, hugging me... I saw tears streaming down her face, but yet she was smiling.

I turned my head the best I could, I saw my father sitting there, and he looked extremely relieved.

I was confused.  
What happened during the operation to make them act this way!

The door opened, I turned my head to see Carlisle come in

"Isabella..." began Carlisle

I held up my hand, pointing at my breathing tube

"Ahhh... Yes I think we can remove that today"

I smiled, the best I could

"As I was saying, there were some, a complication"

I turned to look

"You flat-lined...."

WHAT?! I died!

It felt like hours, before they finally removed the breathing tube, it was painful. They dragged it back up my throat. I wish I was asleep when they did. A nurse had to come and check in with me every 30 minutes to make sure my breathing was okay.

My throat was sore, extremely sore. It took about four hours before I could begin to start talking. So I had a pen and paper for the time being

I watched as people came and left. There was one person who stayed. One person who refused to leave once they arrived in my room

It was embarrassing, every time they talked my heart monitor would race a little faster.

This person was Edward Masen

My parents had gone home for the night, I kept insisting, a whole pad telling them...

"Hello" I croaked, it was the first word in ages.

I watched as Edwards eyes lit up, he quickly moved over to me. Upon his face was his crocked smile.

"Bella" he said, smiling

I waved. I didn't know why.  
He just laughed.  
and my face turned bright scarlet

I moved over on the bed so he could sit down. I pointed at him, then to the empty spot on the bed.

He sat down on the bed, I couldn't help but smile, and of course it was a goofy smile – spreading ear to ear.

To be honest I LOVED that he was here, but I HATED he saw me like this. I didn't want him to think of me like this. I wanted to look strong, and not pathetic – lying in a hospital bed.

I watched as his eyes began to droop.

"Edward, go home" I croaked

"No" he said, as he rubbed his eyes

"Then go lie down" I croaked as I pointed to the cot.

"Fine" he said as he got off my bed and went and lay down. He was asleep in seconds,

I pulled out my I-pod and put one ear in. I wanted to be able to hear what was happening around me.

_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
this is how I feel  
and it's so surreal_

I let the music wash over me, it was relaxing.

I must of fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes I saw Edward standing over me watching me and smiling

"You talk in your sleep" he said

I felt my eyes widen.

WHAT DID I SAY?

He just laughed at my reaction.  
"You didn't tell me your darkest secret... I think" he winks

Oh my god what did he really hear

"Bella, you were mumbling about some green orbs or something..." he muttered

I really hope he doesn't get the connection. I looked into his _green orbs _and watched his eye lit up when he smiled

I moved over on the bed, so there was enough room for him to lie down next to me.

He slowly put his body on the bed, first taking off his shoes.

I leaned my head against his chest, my iPod still blearing

"What are you listing to?" he asked, I held up the other ear

_And I'll be here by the ocean__  
__Just waiting for proof that there's sunsets and silhouette dreams__  
__All my sand castles fall like the ashes of cigarettes__  
__And every waves drags me to sea__  
__I could stand here for hours__  
__Just to ask God the question, "Is everyone here make-believe?"_

___He looked down at me, and gave me a puzzling look _

_"__What?" I whispered _

_"__Wasn't expecting this" he said_

What was he expecting?

"I was more thinking Britney spears, spice girls" I rolled my eyes, Pfft why to they always think girls listen to the crap? I mean I think it's just _expected _

He laughed at my reaction

I smiled back up at him.

I pulled out the IPod out m ear, and pulled it out his ear then turned off the iPod, placing it on the table beside me.

I moved closer to Edward, my head on his chest – listing to his heart beat.

I felt him move his arm around me.

I couldn't help but smile. Of course my heart monitor began to beat – along with my heart – Faster.

I looked up at it, and then back down at me – his face full of worry

A nurse came in, stoped in her tracks when she saw up...

"Isabella? Are you okay?" she asked

"Yes" I said smiling

"Your heart seems to be running a little fast" she muttered. Was she trying to embarrass me?

I felt Edwards's body chuckle. My face turned a bright red.

"Everything is fine" I mumbled. At that the nurse walked out the room, shutting the door behind herself

I looked up at Edward. Then it hit me

Why was he being so kind to me?  
Was he just being sympathetic?

But then why didn't he leave my bedside?  
Was it because he felt obligated?  
Did he even care about me?

Why would he care?  
I mean I am no different....  
but in the forest, along the path, on the picnic table. he said he liked me?

But that could have been all a joke

I was so confused

I knew I liked...loved him

WOW I loved him!

I felt his hot breath trickling down my neck... my eyes gentle closed and before I knew it I was fast asleep

__

When I awoke I saw two eyes looking at me, but two eyes which weren't green, I quickly sat up

"Bella" said a voice, Alice!

"Alice" I said

"I heard what happened" she mumbled....

"Oh yeah... I died strange huh" I said, my throat wasn't hurting very much, just a little tickle

"You don't seemed to be phased by it" she said, looking at me

"No. Worst things have happened" I said

"I guess"

"so what have you been doing"

"Shopping!!" why did I even bother to ask "And I bought you some things"

"Alice..." I whined

"Bella you are in hospital you have to expect gifts" she said, shaking her head

"But Alice you already bought me so much"

"Yeah, but you need more"

I heard the door open, I didn't turn to look around - I thought it was just a nurse. Until I heard the laugh

I quickly turned around my head

Edward was just a few centimetres away from me

I breathed in deeply.

I watched his face come closer, until his lips touched mine

A peck.

I heard a coughing, it was Alice

"So..." she said, "What's this"

* * *

**So this chapter is the one that's been re-done. **

**Re-review :P**

**I hope this chapter is better :D than the last i mean i couldnt leave it like that it was just dreadful so Here is the RE-DONE**

**xxx**

**(LL)**

**REVIEW!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**In this chapter you are going to find out some more about ROSE. Yes she is going to tell her story. **

**Well Hope you enjoy**

**I do not own anything**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Oh and sorry for the LONG wait for the next chapter xx

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

I opened the door, my breath was rapid. I was going to do this. I was determined I didn't care how she was going to react

I let out a nervous laugh as I walked into the room, I couldn't stop it from coming from my lips.

I walked; straight to her my face was centimetres from hers. I took a deep breath and moved my head closer until my lips touched hers

A Peck

That was it, I wanted t know if she would care.

I tried to take in her reaction when I heard a cough from behind me

I turned to see Alice

"So..." she said, "What's this"

I um... when was she here?

Bella looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Um..." I looked around the room

I didn't know what to say. I was unsure.

What was it?

How could I say anything until I knew how Bella felt?

"Bella?" I said

"What?" she answered innocently

Great seems like it's up to me to answer

"AL-" I was cut off by the noise of the door opening, everyone turned to see Carlisle walk in

"Bella, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to put you to sleep while we run a few test" he said

I quickly moved out the way. I couldn't go near Alice without her hounding me with questions.

I silently slipped out the door

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I watched Edward slip out the door, great it was his turn to run.

But what was with the peck, was it just a peck – friendly?

Did he just miss my cheek?

I was confused

And to top it all off Carlisle was going to be putting me to sleep while they ran more tests.

I let out a deep sigh as Carlisle put the needle in me.

I just closed my eyes; waiting for it to wash over me... it took no time as all

___

When I awoke I found Rosalie sitting on the chair.

She didn't know anything... well I hoped I sat up in the bed

"ROSE" I Said loudly

She looked startled at first

"Bella" she said smiling as she walked towards me

"Hey how are you" I asked

"I think I am meant to be asking you that question"

I was never really talked to Rose very much but she was here, she must care

"So Bella I was thinking we never got a chance to talk before, and since you can't move or anything I think is the day to start"

Um... okay

I was a little surprised and worried

"Okay..." I said – extremely confused

"So Bella do you want to know my story?" she asked

"Sure" I guess it was better than her wanting to know mine

"Well I was born in forks, but I haven't lived here my whole life. I lived in New York for a year. My mother always wanted to be an actress – yeah well that didn't turn out so well, when I turned seven we moved back. When I came back I was always the outsider, I was scared of getting close to people, I don't know why – maybe I was scared my mother would just randomly take me out of the town again. Which she did I was 13 this time, we moved to LA. It took a whole 6months before she gave up and we moved back. Again I was scared to make friends, I was always the out cast... that was until I met Emmett we were 15. I was paired with him for an English assignment and well I dunno I kind of well fell for him, I was scared – I didn't want to be taken away again so I didn't act on the feelings. Again my mother took me away, this time to Texas – yes I was confused as well. But this time she didn't take me for her reason, she wanted me to meet my real father. I met him, and well he was kind of an asshole. I hated being around him and his friends... "

She paused, and looked at me scared but continued

"Royce was one of my _father's_ friends he acted weirdly around me, he made me feel dirty every time he was near... he would touch me inappropriately, I never told anyone about my concerns one day he kind of went a little too far, My mother left for the day to go shopping with some old friends. It was me, my father and a few of his friends. I didn't like being around them. I wanted to help out so I cooked them lunch. There was a look in Royce's eyes as I gave him his food – whatever the look was it made me scared"

I watched tears spilling out her eyes

"Rose you don't have to"

"Yes I do" she mumbled

"Rose"

"I want you to know"

I put out my hand, and held hers – trying to comfort her

"I went upstairs to the room my mother and I were staying in. Royce he followed me he walked straight up to me and began forcing himself on me, I screamed out but no one came. My own father didn't even care...."

"Did he...?" I asked

"Yes, He raped me"

"I am so sorry" I felt tears trickling down my cheeks

"Bella its okay I am okay"

"Emmett does he know?"

"Yes, he was the first one I told, we were 16 it was last year, I don't know we were sitting alone in the library and I kind of just blurted everything out to him, his first reaction was to Call the police, but I begged him not to..."

I watched as a small smile crept across her face, this made me slightly confused

But then he stayed with me while I cried, I let everything out. I told him everything about my life- every secret. I even told him how I felt about him. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine, and well I was happy"

"Rose, if you don't mind why didn't you want people to know?" I asked

"Well I was scared, I don't know why I didn't want people to know, he respected my feelings he didn't care. Because that night he confessed some feelings for me – I don't know but I felt like he was and still in the ONE, my ONE"

I watched in amazement. I never knew how those two really felt about each other, I thought it was just... well um physical

"Rose, since you told me yours I want to tell you mine" I said

"Bella you don't have to"

"I want to"

I told her everything, By the end of it I was a mess Crying everywhere. But I was happy that she knew...

So far Alice and Rose knew

But not Edward He doesn't know. I was too scared to tell him I didn't want him to treat me differently I didn't want to make him pity me.

I knew Alice and Rose wouldn't. But I couldn't help think that Edward might... I don't know why... he knew there was something wrong with me – the whole school knew. But I didn't want to tell him... or did I

All I knew was that I was scared

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Edward slipped out the door; I wasn't finished with that question. But I didn't want to leave Bella...

I watched as my father put her to sleep, she just shut her eyes straight away – once I knew she was asleep I went on a hunt to find Edward.

I wanted to know what's happening.

Was it anything?

I knew Edward wouldn't want to leave the hospital – he hasn't left in like a week or something, I doubt now he would

I searched the nurses' station – no Edward

I looked in the waiting room – no Edward

I check the girl's bathrooms – no Edward - Hey you never know: P

I checked the boys – no Edward – just a few worried looks from people around me and a few surprising looks from the men inside the bathroom

I checked the x-ray rooms – no Edward

I came across a small janitors closet, there was someone mumbling in there, I was nervous about opening I knew what happened in some of the janitors closets. Slowly I opened the door.

EDWARD!

He was just sitting there, his head in his hands

"Edward?" I said

He looked up at me

"Alice, I think I've done something wrong" He mumbled

* * *

**Guess!**

**Everyone guess what he did wrong, get it right and I shall dedicate the next chapter to you  
**_**[Crappy prize but have a go you have nothing to lose right?]**_

**Also I hope you enjoyed Roses tale... I mean not like enjoyed what happened to her but how it is... GAHH confusing myself**

**WOO! **

**So I had a major Hyper rush tonight... then had a weird random break down – crying**

**Yeah so I'm fucked up... Oh well who isn't RIGHT?! **

**GUESS! GUESS!!**

**GUESS! GUESS!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took me forever to write this, and update. I have been extremely busy. My homework had been overloading on me. **

**So enjoy**

**And review :D

* * *

**

**Edwards POV**

**  
**"Alice, I think I've done something wrong" I mumbled

"Edward what is it?" asked Alice as she bent down to be at my level

I looked down. "Alice, why doesn't she trust me"

"She does"

"No, she doesn't. I don't even know what wrong with her. I've done something wrong for her not to trust me"

"Edward... she is scared you would look at her differently"

"But I would never"

"But she doesn't know that"

I stood up slowly.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Edward walked into my room, his head was down a little

"Bella?" he said as he came and sat down on the bed next to me

"Yes?" I mumbled as I stared at him

"Bella, I was wondering if you would..." he stopped mid sentence and looked down.

"If I would what?" I asked

He opened up his mouth "Ca-"

Suddenly to door burst open in came my mother, she was smiling, and laughing "BELLA YOUR GOING HOME" she yelled

Edward began to get up. I reached out and grabbed his arm

"Bella, I'll see you later" he mumbled as he walked out the door.

I wanted to know what he wanted. But yet I was so excited I was finally able to go home

"The doctor said you have to stay home for awhile but your coming home"

Home... Home... Did she mean her home?

"Mum do you mean phoenix?"

"Of course"

"Mum no" I said

I watched her face fall.

"Mum I want to stay in forks" I mumbled as I looked down at my hands.

"Hunny you coming home" she said sternly

"Mum no"

"Bell-"

"NO!" I said. "I'm sorry I am staying in forks"

___

As I got into the wheel chair, ready to go home.

Charlie stood next to me, Renee stood behind me pushing the chair.

Family only

As we reached the doors of the hospital I began to get up. My father helped me, my holding me around the waist. I wasn't going to oppose I knew I couldn't do this by myself.

As we walked towards my father's car I noticed people watching us, watching me.

As I got into the car I noticed my mother walking away

"Mum?" I said

"Bella, I am going home" she said, she reached out to give me a hug

"Goodbye mum" I said.

* * *

**Yes I know short sorry**

**But review xx **


End file.
